Rio: Fuera de lo Original
by Krad Death Rebel
Summary: Y si en un principio Blu hubiera tenido un hermano, en que cambiaría ese simple hecho toda la historia? Es un fic inspirado por los Autores de esta gran comunidad, Denle una oportunidad a este humilde fic por favor ,. Es en base la película de Rio, Con un nuevo Integrante, Un hermano y un nuevo Villano que aparecerá en los capítulos finales.
1. Comenzando desde cero

Bueno, antes que nada, hola authores y personas que les gusta Rio, es un placer compartir con ustedes este fic que ah salido gracias a la inspiración de muchos Fics, en especial Gracias A Dark Kazoo a Trisque y KevinBlue que son lo que me an dado una idea, perdonen si hay parecidos, pero la inspiración llego de parte de ustedes amigos, espero no les moleste que me nspire en alguna de sus ideas, sin , mas nada que decir aquí esta el fic.

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en Rio, una pequeña cría de Guacamayo azul, se levanto con el ritmo de la canción de todas las aves salvajes que se encontraban fuera de lo que era su nido, se asomo y empezó a disfrutar y armándose de valor para tomar vuelo como sus demás compañeros, pero de repente empezaron a volar rápidamente y tratar de escapar de los contrabandistas, la pobre cría callo sin poder volar, afortunadamente cayó sobre un montoncito de hojas lo cual amortiguo su caída, se levanto y dio pequeños graznidos pidiendo ayuda, pero lamentablemente fueron escuchado por uno de los hombres contrabandistas, de repente un guacamayo azul, unos meses más grandes que el pequeñito, llego a defenderlo, dando desde picotazos hasta severas mordidas en las manos de sus enemigos humanos, hizo lo que pudo pero en una de sus acciones, otro contrabandista le dio con un dardo con somnífero durmiendo casi al instante, metieron a las dos aves en una jaula, llevándolos al aeropuerto más cercano, donde todas las aves capturadas fueron cambiadas por mu8cho dinero debido a que muchas de ellas eran especímenes raros, fueron transportados a el Lago Moose, en Minnesota, en un camión de Aves Exóticas en un no muy buen estado, de repente un freno repentino del conductor ocasiono que sin querer una caja saliera del vehículo, una pequeña niña que andaba cerca corrió con curiosidad para ver que contenía, cuando la destapo encontró dos guacamayos azules, una pequeña cría y uno con unos meses más grande que el primero, los tomo por igual y acariciándolos les prometió protegerlos, ambas aves estaban congelándose y apreciaron el cariño de la niña de no más de 10 diez años, los llevo a su casa y los cuido de manera maternal,

-"Pobrecitos, no sé cómo llegaron hasta este lugar tan frio, pero prometo cuidarlos a los dos. Mi nombre es Linda los dos serán mis pequeñines." -Decía la pequeña abrazándolos dándoles calor y un hogar, los llevo a su casa donde los crio.

Dentro de su nuevo hogar, la pequeña les dio un pequeño alimento que consistía en unas galletas.

-"Tu pequeñito serás Tailer Blu Gunderson, y tu hermosa madre"-Fue interrumpido por el graznido del ave mayor- "Hermana?"- el ave negó de nuevo-"Padre?"-Negación. -"Tío entonces"-De nuevo un no como respuesta- "Hermano?" –El ave asintió- Bueno veo que eres unos meses más grande, entonces que tal… Shirondo Gunderson ^_^-El ave solo sonrió como señal de afirmación. Ella los crio como si fueran sus hijos por más de catorce años y ocho meses.

-"Oye blu despierta hermanito, es hora de levantarse flojillo"- Decía con una cara de alegría Shirondo más desarrollado, para sus quince años de edad tenía un cuerpo que denotaba fuerza y valor.

-"No aun quiero dormir otro ratito, dame unos minutos más por favor hermano"- Decía somnoliento Blu con un cuerpo desarrollado para su especie.

-"No digas que no te llame por las buenas luego"- Dijo su hermano mayor con cara de malicia- A ver si te gusta el agua por la mañana.

-"Mientras no esté fría"- Dijo Blu creyendo otra cosa y aun durmiendo. De repente agua helada fue vertida encima de nuestro emplumado amigo Blu levantándose y saliendo de su jaula pero en un tiempo record que dejaría celosos a Flash y Superman.

-"Pero que rayos te pasa, casi me matas del susto"- Dijo muy agitado el pobre de Blu.

-"Te dije que te hable por las buenas además ya es un poco tarde no lo crees, mira que ya son las 7:10"- Dijo con mucha inocencia su hermano mayor.

-"Sí, si pero tan poco es para alarmarse tanto ¬_¬". Dijo Blu-

-"Bueno pero ya no lo hago de nuevo, además sabes que hoy me iré como todos los años por unos meses, no me gusta estar encerrado, además no descansare en paz hasta al fin verte volar como toda un ave.-" Dijo Shirondo mientras abrazaba a su hermano. –"Además quería que despertaras a Linda para despedirme, sabes que volveré, nunca te abandonaría ^_^". Dijo terminando el abrazo con su hermano.

-"Bueno hermano, la despertare sin problemas"- Dijo Blu con un deje de tristeza, su hermano frecuentaba salir de viaje por unos meses, para poder disfrutar de la vida un poco, y el resto del tiempo en busca de la manera de enseñarle a volar, el quería enseñarle montones de lugares, claro siempre tenían sus platicas de los lugares que frecuentaba y mas a Rio de Janeiro por su diversidad de especies, siempre hablaban sobre temas variados, Shirondo le demostraba cuanta diferencia habia entre los lugares reales y las simples imágenes de las hojas de los libros que el leia. Se dio cuenta que había llegado al cuarto de Linda y se preparo para despertarla como de costumbre imitando al Despertador de metal que tenia a un lado de su cama.

-"Mmmm, unos minutos más"- Dijo linda golpeando el despertador, pero este seguía sonando, por lo que opto por desconectarlo, pero sorpresa, el ruido seguía al parecer sin querer parar, Volteo arriba y encontró al culpable, -"Oh Blu, tan travieso que eres"- Decía acariciándolo. –"Vamos, tenemos que estar listos"- Decía linda mientras continuaban con su rutina de lavarse los dientes, aunque al final Blu termino tragando el agua. –"Blu eso no se hace"- Decia entre risas de manera graciosa su Dueña. –"Vamos blu, ya sé que hoy tu hermano va de viaje a no sé donde, pero sé que siempre tiene buenas historias que contarte verdad ^_^"- Blu Asintió con su cabeza. –"No te preocupes por él, siempre será bienvenido, además es libre de ir y venir siempre cuando no se olvide de visitarnos verdad?"- Blu dijo si, pero Linda solo entendió un Graznido. –Lo tomare como un sí- Decía linda mientras bajaba a donde estaba Shirondo.

–"Hola Shirondo, listo para despedirte antes de irte verdad?"-El ave dio un graznido confirmando un si- "Ok recuerda, no te vayas a olvidar de nosotros, hahaha, picaron que eres verdad"- Decía linda y Shirondo solo la miro con un rubor, -"_picaron y eso a que viene linda?"_- se preguntaba mental mente el ave. –"Bueno me iré por un rato, Cuídate hermanito, no descansare en paz hasta verte volar por fin, y si por alguna razón llegaras a conocer a alguien, recuerda siempre lo que te eh enseñado, no se te olvide, ya quiero verme algún día jugando con unos sobrinos, _Si linda bromea con eso, yo porque no?"_,- Decía el ave mayor mientras veía la cara de su hermanito ponerse roja de la vergüenza -jajaja, vamos blu no pongas esa cara, yo se que algún día tendrás a alguien,- Decía riendo Shirondo de la cara en comparación de un semáforo en la más profunda y oscura noche de su hermano pequeño.

-"Vamos hermano, cuídate si, hahaha, sabes que eres todo un picaron y a la vez un poco torpe con lo que dices si no fuera porque hablas dormido soñando con alguien especial no te lo diría hahaha, pero bueno, seguiré con todo lo que me has enseñado, se que tardaras más esta vez, pero por favor no te olvides de nosotros."-Dijo Blu con preocupación y tristeza con humor, sabía que su hermano se iría esta vez más tiempo y quizás no regresara, el lo presentía, pero era tenía el consuelo de que al menos lo visitaría si nada le pasaba, recordaba ciertas ocasiones en las que su hermano llego con unas heridas y cicatrices, él no hablaba de ese tema, pero blu imagina que era por algo malo, además sabia que a su hermano le perseguían las pesadillas, en ocasiones le despertaban a media noche y veía como su hermano se retorcía del dolor o como si se lamentara por algo, una vez le pregunto sobre que soñaba pero nada, el solo cambiaba el tema de una manera que le hacía olvidar con lo que pregunto primero.

Se dieron un abrazo, y quizás el último en ese lugar, con un poco de tristeza el hermano mayor salió por la ventana, estaba preparado para hacerle frente al frio, salió abrigado y se dirigió a su viaje y no regresar hasta tener la solución para el problema de su hermano pequeño, sabía que era por el problema de que cayó de un árbol, pero no le contaba nada, al parecer blu no tenia ya recuerdos de su lugar de origen, para el hermano mayor era mejor no recordarle aquel lugar donde sus padres murieron, y que ahora el posiblemente sufriría un castigo para ver a su hermano feliz, Shirondo era lo único que conectaba aquel recuerdo de su pasado, y si el ya no estaba que mejor que desaparecer para ya no atormentarlo, con el deseo de que el fuera feliz y libre de todo desagradable recuerdo.

_-"Te quiero hermano, espero algún día volverte a ver con mis propios ojos, jejeje, será casi imposible para él llear hasta este lugar tan frio, cuídate y demuéstrale a nuestra familia de lo que eres capaz de lograr a un teniendo en contra a la naturaleza, mi pequeño hermano Blu"-_ Fueron los pensamientos de Shirondo antes de irse para siempre de su dulce hogar.

Cuatro meses después.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses, y Blu aun esperaba alguna noticia de su hermano, y hoy que justamente cumplían quince años con Linda, esperaba que él regresara para festejar los tres, pero nada, se levanto temprano como de costumbre, fue a despertar a Linda de la manera acostumbrada, pero esta vez añadió el sonido de un auto, como le encantaba esa broma. Siguieron con su rutina, la diferencia era que ahora a blu lo obligaron a tomar sus vitaminas, linda le preparo un delicioso chocolate caliente.

**-** "Blu tu chocolate caliente, como a ti te gusta".- dice cariñosamente Linda.

**-** "Jaja aquí viene una de las cosas que mas me gusta de vivir aquí... Mi riquísimo chocolate con malvaviscos" - dice el guacamayo animado al ver la gran taza de chocolate con galletas y malvaviscos flotando.- "Mmmmm, la proporción perfecta de malvaviscos y cacao. 1,2,3,4,5...6 exelente. ^_^"- decia Blu.  
Cuando estaba a punto de saborear ese delicioso manjar, una bola de nieve se estrella contra el escaparate de la librería _El Guacamayo Azul_. El impacto deja a Blu bastante molesto haber estropeado su momento.

"Pero que RAYOS?"- preguntaba Blu mientras se giraba lentamente hacia la calle para descubrir al culpable de semejante ataque.- "Oh genial!, lo que me faltaba en este momento."- termino Blu sarcásticamente cuando vio a dos gansas que se reían a carcajadas..

"¿Que te pasa mascota?"- pregunta una de las ganzas llamada Alice burlonamente al ver a Blu con mala cara.- "No sabes a donde emigrar este año?... Déjame que te diga un sitio... A la cosina ! Hahahaha..."- continuaba muriéndose de la risa.

"Pues sabes yo creo que se siente solo," -Decía la otra ganza llamada Chloe- "hahaha, sumale el hecho de que si hermano mayor lo abandono, es que eres un renacuajo para él, hahaha" -Decía bajándole los ánimos a Blu.

Mientras Blu empezaba a sentirse solo, un hombre llego resbalándose y espantando a las dos espantosas avejorras, El mismo personaje empezo a decir incoherencias al ver a Blu, Trato de avanzar hacia él, pero termino golpeandoce contra el vidrio de manera graciosa, dejando a Blu con cara O_O que rayos,

"Dios mio, se ha hecho daño?" -Decia Linda preocupada por el desconocido. Lo ayudó a levantarse y a entrar en la tienda para que entrara en calor.

**-** "Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a e-est-te clima"- dijo él mientras temblaba.

- "Oh... En ese caso, esta buscando algún libro?"- Dijo linda

**-** "Libro?...No, he viajado más de diez mil km..." Buscándolo a él. señalando a Blu, él se quedo perplejo al igual que Linda. Al ver las caras de ambos decidió presentarse.. "Déjeme que me presente, me llamo Tulio Monteiro y soy doctor en ornitología en el refugio de aves de Rió de Janeiro".- se presentaba mientras le daba una tarjeta a Linda. Ella iba a preguntarle para que había venido exactamente, pero se encontró a un Tulio entusiasmado observando a Blu.**-** Wuao es perfecto.- y este intentaba comunicarse con Blu moviéndose y haciendo ruidos raros.

Ante la escena del doctor y el guacamayo moviéndose y haciendo ruidos interpretó que estaban hablando. **-"**Caramba se esta comunicando!"-decia linda al verlos como si charlaran.

"Si, me he presentado y al mover así las plumas de la cola he mostrado respeto por su dominio".- dijo el ornitólogo mientras agitaba el trasero.

_"Pues yo no le entendí nadita nadita a este sujeto_". Decía Blu -_-.

-"Disculpe doctor Monteiro..."- Decia linda.

-"No me llame doctor, llámeme Tulio."- Decía el hombre de manera cortes.

"Bueno Tulio, podría decirme a que ah venido hasta este remoto lugar?" -Decia linda.

"Oh, claro claro, disculpe. Bueno su guacamayo es especial, muy pero muy especial. Por lo que eh podido averiguar él es posiblemente el ultimo macho de su especie,"-decía Tulio, Lo cual entristeció a Blu por pensar que no vería de nuevo a su hermano.- Pero... Hace poco encontramos a una hembra... y lo que pretendemos es que críen para de ese modo salvar su especie.- Termino Tulio entusiasmado. A lo que Blu y linda los tomo por sorpresa. Ante estas palabras ambos se ruborizaron y Blu tuvo que tragar saliva para aliviar la presión de tal "responsabilidad".

-"Oh... C-claro c-cuando la traeran?"- Decía linda.

-"No, no, no, ella esta en Brasil. Blu debe ir a Río de Janeiro!"- termino con una amplia sonrisa Tulio.

"Rio?.. Ir a Brasil?..."- Decía linda sin poder creerlo.- "No, no no no, vera, jamas me separo de Blu, ni un solo momento, el me necesita, ademas tambien tiene un hermano del cual no sabemos nada desde hace meses y creo que no seria muy buena idea." -Decia linda tratando de evitar ir a Brazil.

"no me ha entendido. Todo esta dispuesto, usted estará con el todo el tiempo y yo estaré con usted, ademas podria hacerle bien el conocer a alguien mas de su especie no cree, ^_^".-decía Tulio tratando de convencerla.

Linda parecía pensarlo y casi convencida, pero luego recordó otro detalle importante.- "Si quisas, pero lo que pasa es que a diferencia de su hermano, Blu no sabe Volar,"- Decía ella mas convencida. Y al parecer a Blu le molesto lo que ella dejo salir, pero sabia que era verdad y le dolia.

"Tonterías es un espécimen perfecto".-decía nuestro ornitólogo mientras cogía a Blu y lo examinaba por Todos lados. Una vez terminó su examen, coloco al guacamayo entre sus dedos y lo balanceó.

-"Emmm... Qué esta haciendo?"- Decía Linda un poco preocupada.

-"Tranquila el instinto natural siempre aflora"-. decía Tulio muy convencido. Dicho esto lanzo a Blu por los aires. En un desesperado intento el ave trato de batir sus alas pero sin efecto alguno. A lo cual termino con el pico clavado en el suelo de la librería. _Pero que clase de doctor se supone que eres?-_ Decía blu después del golpe.

-"Bueno... Casi siempre". -Decía Tulio preocupado e impactado.

Linda se apresuro a tomar a Blu entre sus manos con delicadeza.

-"Tal vez este demasiado domesticado... Y eso de que no vuele... Podría ser un problema". -Decía Tulio preocupado por no poder salvar a la especie de guacamayos Azules.

-"Bueno, no creo que como solo ah venido a dar ruidos extraños y darle reverendo golpe a mi guacamayo, creo que es hora de que se valla". -Decía Linda molesta.

-"Linda, Linda si no hacemos esto toda su especie desaparecerá! Al menos piénselo por favor".- Dijo Tulio triste mientras deslizaba su tarjeta por el buzón.

Linda miro preocupada a blu, quien al parecer estaba pensativo.

Mas tarde esa misma noche Blu se encontraba en una larga mesa de la librería. La larga mesa estaba flanqueada por una fila de luces de navidad apagadas. Blu se encuentra en uno de los extremos entre unos libros bastante extensos sobre la teoría del vuelo.

-"Bien...he calculado la fuerza del viento...alerones positivo...Bueno ya está!"- dijo feliz Blu mientras revisaba una vez más los cálculos en una libreta.- Concentración... A volar de ah dicho!- dijo firmemente, mientras encendía las luces de navidad.- "Bien... Impulso, elevación, planeo,peso..."- comenzó a correr por la mesa con las alas extendidas... Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al borde, se acobardó frenando rápidamente. Consiguió agarrarse fuertemente con el pico a las luces. Pero para su mala suerte se desenchufaron haciendo que él se cayera enrollado en las luces y armando un fuerte escándalo. El fue el ruido fue tanto que Linda se despertó y bajo a ver que ocurría encontrándose a un ave azul enredado en las luces de navidad con una triste sonrisa por el intento fallido. Ante esto Linda comprendió que Blu quería intentar volar, ya fuera pos su hermano o por conocer a una compañera, la tenía a ella pero no era lo mismo, Ayudo a Blu a desatarse y se lo llevo a su habitación.

-"Oye Blu se que no solemos viajar...el que salia era tu hermano y la verdad siempre eh querido que fueras a diferentes lugares, tratamos de diversas maneras para que volaras, pero ir hasta Rio de Janeiro es algo muy diferente, mas por el hecho de tu problema."- Decía linda- "Ademas les prometí protegerlos a ti y a tu hermano, pero al parecer ya perdí a uno de los dos, y no quiero perderte a ti también compañero."- Blu la miro tratando de decirle que quería intentarlo una vez por lo menos, Ademas quería conocer a alguien más de su especie, que fuera diferente a él ademas de su hermano.

-"Sabes haremos este viaje, necesitamos unas vacaciones para nosotros y que mejor manera que ir a Rio, pase lo que pase prométeme que iras a divertirte si?"-Dijo linda y Blu asintió dando Graznido por lo cual se pudo entender si.

"Bien viajaremos a Rio de Janeiro ^_^." Dijo Linda.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo por hoy, perdonen si no, pero soy nuevo por estos lados y quisiera saber si puedo o no continuar. Dejen su opinion y un me gusta a mi pagina de Faceook si quieren claro www . facebook . com * / KradDeathRebel?ref=tn_tnmn (Quiten los espacios y el asterisco *) con un review ayudan ^_^ Nos vemos. Arreglando unos errores, quien no los tendria las 4:30 de la mañana, jajaaja


	2. Un ángel, Mi dolor, Te protegeré

Bueno espero le agrade el capítulo, les advierto de una vez, que la película queda muy a mi idea. Gracias amigos, que bueno que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, y ahora les traigo el segundo, no se les olvide comentar con un review. Agradecimientos a Dark kazoo, , Phinix-bird-blu, y no me acuerdo del otro autor, pero gracias, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Era un día nevado tranquilo en el lago Moose de Minnesota, todo tranquilo y normal, a excepción de dos guacamayos azules.

-"Vamos Blu, no están difícil, solo tienes que relajarte, es fácil y divertido una vez que te dejas llevar, vamos no dejare que nada te pase hermanito"- Decía con una amplia sonrisa Shirondo, ambos se encontraban en un montículo de nieve, abrigados para protegerse del frio y unas patinetas improvisadas con corteza de árbol, la pendiente del montículo era de unos 30 metros para deslizarse tranquilamente y daba una curva brusca de la cual seguían 10 metros más abajo.

-"Cla…claro tú lo dices solo porque tienes un cuerpo más grande que el mío, por lo cual si te caes tu sobrevives, pero en cambio yo… yo de seguro termino con todo el cuerpo roto."- Decía con mucho miedo el pobre guacamayo Blu a su hermano, quien trataba de obligarlo por esa pendiente inclinada y con vuelta recta, casi imposible de doblar a gran velocidad.

-"¬_¬ Sabes que trato diferentes maneras de hacerte volar, y si no puedes con tus alas, tendrás que aprender a divertirte por lo menos"-Decía su hermano mayor con seriedad- "este pasatiempo es lo más parecido que se puede sentir a volar." – Dijo su hermano con un poco de tristeza por saber que le traería un mal sabor de boca a su hermanito.

-"Esta bien Shirondo, lo hare, pero es que tengo miedo hermano" –Decía Blu con tono nostálgico por recordar su problema, sentía culpa por saber que era por él que su hermano no se iba mucho tiempo, que siempre regresaba, sentía que le robaba la felicidad a su hermano.

-"Vamos tan poco te sientas tan triste, nada es tu culpa. _Pero si de los malditos contrabandistas que nos secuestraron"_- Dijo Shirondo dándole un leve golpe en la espalda a Blu, el cual con ese simple empujón empezó a descender rápidamente la colina sin control alguno. -"_Rayos"_ "Blu cuidado, trata de detenerte o frenar un poco o terminaras estrellándote contra los arboles¡"- Decía Shirondo gritando y rezando porque su hermano no perdiera totalmente el control.

- "No, ahhhh¡, como freno esta cosa, ayuda¡"- Gritaba Blu desesperadamente al saber que terminaría en los árboles, esta era su primera vez en una patineta de nieve.

Strash, se escuchó tremendo choque 50 metros a la redonda, Shirondo voló a donde se impactó su hermano, muy preocupado esperando que hubiera pasado lo peor. Si algo le pasaba a Blu no podía ni imaginar lo que linda sería capaz de hacerle.

-"Eso me dolió hermano, enserio no hay algo menos peligroso?"- Decía Blu mientras se levantaba y quitaba toda la nieve que tenía encima.

-"Pufs, el susto que me dio hermano, pero no te preocupes ya aprenderás, veras que pronto te gustara tanto que todos los días vas a querer salir solo por esto, y no, esto es lo único más cercano a volar, así que tendrás que aprender de una u otra manera, vamos no están complicado."

-"Si tú lo dices Shirondo, oye ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿dónde están nuestros padres?, ¿Por qué no puedo volar como un ave normal?, Y más importante, ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?"- Decía Blu bombardeando a su hermano con las preguntas de una manera muy rápida y repentina.

-_O O_ _"Creó que ese golpe de verdad le dio muy duro en la cabeza ya no recuerda lo que paso en rio. Bueno será mejor que no recuerde lo que seguramente sería lo más horripilante para un niño de apenas unos meses"_–Pensó Shirondo mientras su hermano lo miraba esperando las respuestas. –"Blu luego te digo, que te parece si mejor vamos con linda a que te revise, no vaya a ser que tengas algo roto y linda me castigue de nuevo."-

-"Esta bien, creo que me di muy duro contra el árbol, pero quiero saber que se siente volar"- Dijo Blu con un tono de tristeza al final.

-"No te preocupes hermano, ya aprenderás y algún día podrás volar, por ahora te enseñare un montón de cosas para que estés listo para lo que se avecine en el futuro." –Decía Shirondo mirando feliz y orgullosamente a su hermano. _"No me importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, sé que aprenderás a volar, y de eso me asegurare muy bien, por ahora tendré que enseñarle a moverse rápidamente por tierra, no quiero que él nos encuentre y trate de hacerte algo, perdóname Blu por tener que guardar este secreto."_

* * *

-"Auch, que donde estamos"- Decía Blu despertando de su profundo sueño/recuerdo de su hermano –"_Oh, creo que ya llegamos a Rio, ¿Tanto dormí?, Bueno fue un gran recuerdo de mi hermano"_ Pensaba Blu con nostalgia, por no poder ver de nuevo a su hermano mayor. -"_Cómo será la ave que eh venido a conocer, no es que sea pretencioso, pero la verdad hasta este momento no eh conocido a nadie más que sea como yo o mi hermano, él siempre me decía que en sus viajes nunca puedo encontrar a nadie que fuera como nosotros, tantas aventuras que me conto y ahora yo seré el que las allá vivido._- Pensaba Blu mientras apreciaba la ciudad que ahora estaba visitando mientras viajaba en el jeep de Tulio. Pronto sintió que le acariciaban el pico y miro a linda colocándole Bloqueador solar.

-"Para protegerte y no te queme el sol mi pequeño"- Decía Linda colocándole el Bloqueador cariñosamente.

Blu comenzó a asustarse un poco al principio, no estaba acostumbrado a ver tanta vegetación verde y pájaros volando por todas partes. Miraba con asombro todo aquello, su hermano tenía razón, las imágenes son mucho mejores cuando las vemos por nuestra cuenta y nuestros ojos y no en simples libros. Todo era nuevo para él, y le gustaba todo lo que veía. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que fueron arrebatados de repente por el miedo que sintió al ver a varios humanos con máscaras extrañas y mostrando gran parte de sus cuerpos a plena luz del día. Una vez vio a linda con solo un bikini muy revelador y al parecer a su deña le dio pena y rápidamente se escondió, su hermano mayor por otra parte desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado. Él nunca quiso decir por qué se sonrojo al ver a linda con esas prendas. Blu era todavía era inocente como para percatarse de lo que pasaba en esos tiempos. Regresando al presente, Blu seguía asustado hasta que escucho a tulio decirle a linda que habían llegado justo a tiempo para el carnaval, que era la fiesta más grande del mundo.

-"Huao, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?" – Decía un poco asustada y asombrada linda a Tulio.

-"Llegaron a tiempo para el carnaval" – Decía Tulio con mucha alegría.

-"Car… ¿Carnaval?" –Dijo Linda.

-"Si, es la fiesta más grande del mundo, solo unos días para divertirse y bailar" –Decía Tulio alegremente y termino bailando un poco dentro del Jeep en el que viajaban desde el aeropuerto hasta la clínica.

-hehehe, oh, mira- Dijo entre risas linda al ver divertido lo que hacía tulio y luego mirando al frente a la que parecía ser una bailarina.- "Es una ¿bailarina?"

-"ehm" –decía Tulio fijando bien la vista para reconocer a la persona que veía pasar. –"Nop, de hecho es mi dentista"- Decía Tulio reconociendo a la persona y comezón a sonar el claxon del vehículo. –Hey, Doctora Barbosa"- Gritaba alegre Tulio.

-"Oh, uyyy, usa Hilo dental Tulio"- Dijo la doctora alegremente al reconocer a su paciente.

-"Seguro"- Grito Tulio entre risas. – "En unos dias por la noche todos estarán vestidos así" – Decía alegre Tulio.

-"Yo no"- Dijo sonrojada y nerviosa Linda, al pensar cómo se vería a ella vestida de esa manera y recordare la vez que sus mascotas la vieron en un bikini muy revelador. Fue un mal día para probarse el nuevo bikini que le habían regalado.

Blu comenzó a escuchar música más cerca de su jaula, saco su cabeza entre uno de los barrotes de la jaula y vio aun canario amarillo y un cardenal de creta roja bailando y cantando con una chapa de botella. En un principio ellos le preguntaron si estaba bien, pero Blu no les entendió ya que no hablaba portugués, y le dijo de manera graciosa que no era de esos lugares.

-"Ehm, yo… no ser de… aquí"- Dijo de manera graciosa Blu al no poder entender al canario.

-"Oye Nico, es un turista" – Dijo amigablemente el Cardenal de cresta roja a su amigo el canario.

-"Pues no pareces turista pero se me hace conocido" –Dijo Nico un poco confundido.

-"Enserio?... No parezco?"- decía Blu un poco confundido y alegre.

-"Pero tienes un recuerdo de paloma en la nariz" –Decía el cardenal con preocupación al ver el bloqueador blanco en el pico de Blu.

-"Oh... Que esto… solo es factor de protección contra el sol" –Decía Blu limpiándose el pico.

-"Entonces bienes al carnaval? –Decía Nico a Blu.

-"En realidad vengo a conocer a una… chica." –Dijo un poco nervioso Blu a sus nuevos compañeros.

"Ahhh, una chica" – Dijo Nico dejando de volar y hablando de manera romántica al pronunciar chica. –"See,"- Continuo el cardenal de cresta roja.

"Te voy a dar un consejo"– Le dijo Nico –"Tu da el primer paso, a las brasileñas les gusta los hombres seguros" Continuo diciendo Nico haciendo un baile gracioso con El cardenal.

-"Eh, Claro"– Dijo nervioso e inseguro Blu

-"Lo más importante es la pose, tienes que sacar ese pecho, agitar esa cola, y final mente mirada de Halcón del amor."- Le aconsejo el cardenal haciendo cada una de las poses que le dijo.

"Pero primero tenemos que liberarte"- Dijo decidido Nico.

-"Queee?"- Dijo Blu confundido y un poco asustado.

-"Si, voy abrir esa jaula como una lata de soda"- Dijo el cardenal haciendo poses de luchas mientras Nico se levantaba su sombrero/Chapa en forma de saludo.

-"No, no no"- Dijo Blu pero un repentino golpe a la jaula lo interrumpió, era el cardenal tratando de abrir la jaula con su cuerpo.

-"Como que no me convenciste"- Dijo Nico al ver como fallaba su compañero el cardenal.

-"Pufs, esta cosa es resistente"-Dijo el cardenal al no poder hacer nada.

-"No no, enserio, la jaula me gusta"- Decía Blu mientras acariciaba la jaula como si fuera una persona o animal vivo.

-"Como quieras amigo, espero nos veamos luego"- Dijo Nico retirándose junto con su compañero. -"Y no lo olvides, Halcón del amor amigo"- Dijo retirándose el cardenal.

"Ehm, si si, gracias, igualmente"- Dijo Blu animadamente.

* * *

-"Oye Nico, encero ese amigo se me hacía conocido, no lo crees"- Decia el Cardenal.

-"Ya lo creo Pedro, pero conocemos a tantos que ya ni me acuerdo bien, pero creo que sí, no sé de dónde, pero si lo volvemos a ver le preguntamos"- decía alegre Nico.

-"Ok, amigo"- Dijo pedro.

* * *

Tulio condujo la jeep hasta el centro de conservación ambiental de Rio de Janeiro. Donde se encontraba a quien conocería Blu. Entraron en la clínica que era el corazón de su aviario. Tulio empezó a hacer ruidos de ave, y muchas de ellas se le acercaron de inmediato. A linda le pareció la escena de Tulio con tantas aves alrededor de él, y les comento que era por ellas lo consideraban su mamá ave. Les dio de comer y luego continuaron con su recorrido, Linda cargaba la jaula con Blu adentro. Tulio les comentaba que a muchas de las aves las habían rescatado de los contrabandistas y que ellas terminaban lastimadas e incluso muertas, siguieron caminando y les mostro una cacatúa que habían rescatado el día anterior, al parecer estaba gravemente lastimada, les dio unos cariños, y continuaron, Blu volteo a saludar a la cacatúa y decirle que se mejorara pronto, pero la misma, lo vio con malicia y eso le aterro a Blu.

Tulio los conducía hasta donde estaba la nueva compañera de Blu, este a cada paso le entraban más los nervios, Tulio les comento que ella era un ave llena de vida, y en eso uno de sus colegas volteo con toda su cara llena de rasguños y golpes lo cual aterro más a nuestro querido amigo Blu, se empezaba a arrepentir y quería regresarse a casa. Tulio vio su reacción y decidió ayudarlo un poco, diciéndole que haría que luciera irresistible.

A Blu lo metieron por un compartimiento al habitad donde tenían a Perla. Blu se encontraba muy nervioso ya que si perla podía hacerle eso a un humano, que no le haría a él.

* * *

Perla se encontraba cerca de uno de los conductos de ventilación tratando de escapar de su "Prisión" ella estaba enojada, como esos humanos se atrevían a capturarla repentinamente, los mismos los cuales le arrebataron todo la felicidad que ella tenía. Ella era libre y no le pertenecía a nadie, y justo ahora la encerraban como a una criatura cualquiera en esa prisión, de un momento a otro escucho un ruido que provenía de no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, los humanos parecían ser buenos, pero a ella no le agradaban para nada. Voló entre las plantas rápidamente y se posó en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano, desde ese lugar pudo ver a un Guacamayo azul muy nervioso gritando y golpeando una pared de metal, ella pensó que lo conocía por lo cual decidió acercarse un poco, lo que vio en ese momento le pareció gracioso, el guacamayo caminaba con mucho miedo adentrándose en el habitad o prisión como ella le decía. _"Pobre de seguro igual lo capturaron como a mí, tendré que pedirle su ayuda su quiero escapar de este horripilante lugar"_ Pensaba perla al ver a Blu caminar tímidamente. _"Pero primero debo saber si puedo confiar en él"_ Con ese pensamiento Perla decidió sobre volar cerca de Blu.

Blu caminaba nerviosamente, en cualquier momento Perla podía taclearlo y comenzar a golpearlo, no la conocía, pero le aterraba el hecho de cuánto daño podría hacerle. Cruzo el pequeño riachuelo sobre una rama, y cada vez se encontraba más nervioso con cada ruido. En una de sus tantas miradas rápidas hacia cada lado vio a la más hermosa ave descender de forma elegante. El miraba de manera atenta a cada aleto que daba aquel ángel que descendía desde el cielo, estaba tan hipnotizado que no se dio cuenta de cuando esta lo tomo por el cuello asfixiándolo, pero él no respiraba desde que la vio.

Perla tomo a Blu por el cuello asfixiándolo pero a ella le llamo la atención el hecho de que él no se quejaba, lo miro con curiosidad y se dio cuenta que la miraba de una manera incómoda para sus gusto, ya había pasado por esto antes con muchos machos de varias especies los cuales la querían simplemente por su belleza, cosa que ella no le agradaba. Ella le pregunto qué era lo que quería y a que había venido. Pero se dio cuenta que él raciono y no le entendía, hablaba en un idioma diferente el cual reconoció inmediatamente.

-"Perdona, me estas aplastando el cuello"- Decía Blu con dificultad para hablar.

-"Ahh, eres extranjero"- Dijo perla con curiosidad -"_Que ahora también toman a las aves de otros países, estos seres deberás que no tienen perdón"_ – Pensaba perla molesta. Repentinamente ella empezó a inspeccionarlo y mirarlo por todos lados.

-"Que… que… que estás haciendo"- Decía Blu apunto del colapso, y miro a perla, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a una hembra de su especie, el nunca conoció a nadie más como el, solo a su hermano que ahora posiblemente estaba muerto.

-"Eres muy parecido a mí, eres igual"- Decía perla observándolo a detalle.

Blu empezó a observar a detalle a Perla de nuevo, cuando de repente la voz de su hermano apareció en su cabeza, _"Blu, no seas grosero con una dama, recuerda, jamás de los jamases le faltes al respeto, ni siquiera con la vista a una dama, aunque no sea de tu especie."-_ Blu reacciono y se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, así que cuando Perla retiro su pata del cuello de él. Este inmediatamente se disculpó.

-"Oh, perdona, no era mi intención mirarte de esa manera, enserio disculpa si te eh ofendido con lo que eh hecho, pero es que la verdad nunca antes había visto a un ángel, y mucho menos uno que sea tan hermosa como lo es usted."- Decía Blu bastante nervioso sin darse cuenta de os piropos que le había dado.

Perla por otro lado comenzó a ruborizarse, se dio cuenta que el pobre macho que tenía enfrente no era como otros, parecía que nunca había pasado tiempo con una chica y eso se le notaba a distancia. Ella decidió confiar y lo llevo a donde estaba el conducto de ventilación.

-"Ven un momento necesito tu ayuda para escapar de este lugar"- Decía perla en un tono muy bajo para que nadie más lo escuchara. –"Quiero escapar de esta prisión lo antes posible y sería mejor si me ayudas"- Perla salió volando hasta el árbol y Blu la siguió caminando. Él no podía volar y sabía que eso no iba a ayudar con Perla.

-"Oye espera"- Decía Blu mientras subía al árbol por unos palos que se encontraban incrustados en este.

Cuando Blu alcanzo a perla, ella le mostro un ducto de ventilación el cual ya estaba golpeado, esto demostraba que Perla trataba de salir desesperadamente de aquella gigante pero hermosa Jaula.

-"Oye perdona, no es que quiera criticarte pero por qué quieres escapar, la jaula esta genial."- Decía Blu con un poco de miedo.

-"QUE¡"- Grito perla y Blu se dio cuenta que era su final. –"Con que eres una mascota verdad?" –Dijo perla molesta con él. Ella sabía que a las mascotas les gustaba estar con personas y no les importaba estar encerradas, pero aun así a ella no le gustaba la idea para nada, no le pertenecía a nadie y nunca dependería de alguien más, ese era su lema, pero aun así ella tenía un poco de respeto por ellos, sabía que las aves que convivían con los humanos aprendían cosas que en la selva ni se sabía que existían. Después de todo le debía la vida a uno.

-Oye no me gusta que me llamen mascota, aunque seas un ángel, no quiere decir que tienes derecho a ofenderme de esa manera"- Dijo Blu un poco molesto y lleno de más valor, Perla se quedó pensando, esas palabras ya las había escuchado, pero no les dio importancia.

-"Espérate un momentito, tan poco trates de gritarme"- Dijo Perla más molesta.

-"Lo mismo te digo entonces, empecemos desde cero te parece mejor"- Dijo Blu más calmado.

-"Esta bien, mi nombre es Perla y como te darás cuenta no me gusta estar encerrada, no le pertenezco a nadie y nunca dependeré de alguien"- Dijo perla cruzando sus alas muy molesta.

-"Bueno, está bien perla, de eso pude darme cuenta, mi nombre es Blu, soy de Minnesota, y créeme me obligaron a venir aquí"- Dijo Blu, sin dar más detalles.

"Bueno, si no me ayudaras a salir de aquí solo no me estorbes por favor"- Dijo Perla más calmada, dejando de lado a su "compañero de celda"

* * *

-"Oye creo que no se están llevando muy bien que digamos"- Decía Linda preocupada.

-"Si, tomara un rato que ellos empiecen a tratar de hablar, después de todo no iban a besarse a primera vista sin conocerse no crees"- Dijo Tulio con Alegría, él ya se imaginaba que no iban a besarse y hacer todo tipo de cosas sin conocerse. –"Démosle u tiempo para que se conozcan"- Dijo Tulio con una sonrisa y Linda acepto con inseguridad,

-"No lose Tulio, no me gustaría dejar a Blu solo, soy su madre"- Dijo Linda mientras sobaba su brazo con su mano.

-"No te preocupes, estaremos cerca, no muy lejos está la cafetería y déjame decirte que hoy es jueves de Pizza, también esta Silvio, es un experto en seguridad"- Dijo con una sonrisa y seguridad Tulio, y al final señalo a Silvio el cual se encontraba como un soldado esperando ordenes, y con un ligero movimiento con un lápiz que tenía en la mano le acertó a una mosca clavándola en la pared. A linda le dio un poco más de seguridad y decidió acompañar a Tulio, después de todo tenia curiosidad por probar un pizza caliente u además brasileña. Tulio regreso a la clínica donde tomo a la cacatúa y la metió en una jaula muy aparte.

-"Que haces, si la pobre no puede ni moverse"- Decía linda mirando con lastima y preocupación a la cacatúa.

-"Es por su seguridad, no quiero que se vaya a lastimar tratando de volar desde algún estante, mejor la dejo aquí donde sé que no se lastimara, y para que no haga trampa le pondré un pequeño candado a su jaula" Dijo Tulio colocándole un pequeño candado a la jaula, aunque pudiera maniobrar para tratar de abrirlo no podría, estaba bien asegurado. (N/A: jajaja, les daré unos días a Blu y a Perla para que se conozcan, así o más seguridad con Nigel, no lo creen, hahaha, xD.)

* * *

-"Perla sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero dime, que han hecho los humanos para que los odies tanto"- Dijo Blu con curiosidad.

-"Blu, la verdad no quiero hablar de eso"- Dijo Perla, un poco triste por recordar su pasado.

-"Ok, perdona, no sé qué pienses, pero la verdad mientras estemos aquí atrapados por qué mejor aprovechamos el tiempo" –Hablaba Blu y con esas palabras perla pensó que solo era otro macho que trataría de aprovecharse y tratar de tener relaciones, claro ella nunca los dejaba, pero siempre era la misma historia- "Y nos conocemos mejor, solo platiquemos un rato y no te molesto, Ok?" – Y lo último tomo por sorpresa a Perla, hasta ahora muchos machos completarían la Frase diciendo con dar unos besos o algo más subido de nivel.

-"Esta bien, por mí no hay problema"- Dijo Perla no muy confiada. –Entonces, dime a que vienes a Rio desde los estado Unidos, y no me mientas"- Dijo perla desconfiada.

-"Bien, te lo diere, vine porque es posible que mi hermano este por estos lugares, desde hace cuatro meses no sé nada de él. Viaja mucho tratando de ayudarme, y viene muy seguido a Rio de Janeiro, siempre viaja pero es por unas semanas no por meses, además un doctor de Aves fue hasta Minnesota a buscarme por el hecho de ser posiblemente el ultimo macho de nuestra especie. Mi dueña decidió traerme por el hecho de que extrañamos a mi hermano."- Dijo Blu Honestamente y triste.

-"Mmm, ya veo, entonces es por eso, quiere decir que posiblemente tu hermano este aquí en Rio, pero que Problema tienes como para no acompañar a tu Hermano, que acoso quieres más a un Humano que a tu hermano?- Dijo molesta Perla, dándole un golpe bajo a Blu, uno que le dolió a como un punta pie entre las pierna a los hombres.

-"Mira no es que no quiera ir con él"- Dijo Blu en un tono alto y frio asustando y sorprendiendo a Perla por el cambio de Humor. "Pero… pero, simplemente no puedo acompañarlo, mi hermano, tú y muchas aves afuera de este refugio Vuelan, pero yo… yo… yo simplemente no puedo, entendiste, No PUEDO VOLAR." Dijo Blu enojado, triste, adolorido por el hecho de tener un hermano muerto y peor contándoselo a alguien que apenas conoció. Perla se percató de que no debió ser mala con él, sabía que un ave que no disfruta del vuelo, en la selva seria presa fácil, además de que sería el peor castigo para un ave era el no poder volar, quería pedirle disculpas, pero vio que a Blu le pasaba algo extraño, de repente vio como ese guacamayo que en un principio no podía ni mirarla sin estar nervioso, se levantó y se adentró a la selva artificial, sin antes verla de una manera espeluznante, vio directamente a sus ojos, veía el dolor del alma en ellos, por un momento creyó ver que cambiaban de color, pero lo tomo a su imaginación, en un momento estaba ahí y al siguiente desapareció entre la maleza. Tenía que hacer algo, no parecía verse bien, algo pasaba y no tenía la más mínima idea de que. Se adentró en la selva volando y caminando para encontrarlo y tratar de ayudarlo, pero no lo veía.

-"_Donde se habrá metido, no es posible que no lo encuentre en este simple pedazo de selva artificial."-_ Pensaba Perla, hasta que escucho que algo grande y de metal caía contra el piso, tan pronto escucho se dirigió volando de dónde provino el ruido, dándose cuente que era donde estaba el ducto de ventilación.

* * *

Blu comenzó a enojarse muy rápido, se dio cuenta que algo estaba creciendo en su interior y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación, sentía que le había fallado a su hermano al nunca poder volar y estar con el viajando por el mundo. Se dio cuenta que Perla se estaba asustando por su comportamiento, hasta el mismo sintió que algo andaba mal consigo mismo, decidió meterse entre la maleza y esconderse para que Perla no lo viera, empezó a sentir como su fuerza aumentaba, y trata de aprovechar para volar, pero no pudo, sentía que algo trataba de adentrarse en su corazón, pero él no lo permitió, se apoyó en un árbol que tenía aun lado, el dolor era mucho y la fuerza que sentía aumentar cada vez era más, miro hacia arriba y miro el Ducto de Ventilación, -_"Porque no, puedo intentarlo"- _ Pensó de repente Blu, quería saber que tan lejos podía llegar con esa fuerza que sentía. Escalo el árbol y se dirigió a la raja del ducto. Coloco sus alas en una de las esquinas, y sin mucho esfuerzo zafo la rejilla, la cual sostuvo por un rato y dejo caer al suelo, haciendo un escándalo en el habitad artificial. -_"O-O Huao, eso fue genial"-_ Pensó sorprendido Blu al ver lo que logro relajándose y olvidando por completo lo que había sentido en ese momento. Se quedó en ese lugar hasta que escucho a Perla hablar.

-"Oye Blu, que fue ese ruido"- Dijo Perla, y vio que Blu no le respondía, solo se quedaba hay parado, viendo a un lado, ella se sorprendió al ver que la rejilla del Ducto ya no está, y volvió a ver a Blu. –"Pero qué?¡, Co…como hiciste eso, como es que pudiste quitar la rejilla?"- Decía Perla bastante sorprendida y alegre por al fin ver una vía de escape.

-"La ver…verdad no… no sé, pero…"- Fui interrumpido por Perla que lo tomo del ala y se lo llevo dentro del Ducto. –"Espera Perla no creo que sea buena idea tratar de escapar por…"- Lo volvió a interrumpir Perla pero esta vez hablando.

-"Oye sé que eres una mascot… un ave de compañía, pero como ya te dije no le pertenezco a nadie, y quieras o no, yo me voy de aquí."- Dijo Perla si levantar mucho la voz, después de todo él le había dado una ruta de escape, y no iba a obligarlo a que fuera con ella, si él no podía volar, seria presa fácil en la Selva real.

-"No, es que…"Dijo Blu pero Perla lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-"No Blu, ya me ayudaste bastante Adiós y gracias."- Dijo Perla escabulléndose por uno de los tantos ductos, no era buena despidiéndose de personas o animales Buenos.

-"No, Perla espera."- Dijo Blu, pero la perdió de vista entre tantos conductos. _"-Rayos, esto no es bueno, si no la encuentro rápido, uno de los ventiladores capaz lo hace."-_ Pensaba Blu.

Blu comenzó a caminar por los ductos, y no la encontraba, comenzaba a preocuparse por Perla, de pronto escucho un grito, era ella, Perla se encontró con uno de los ventiladores._ -"Rayos, espero llegar a tiempo"-_ Blu comenzó a correr a todo lo que podía, siguiendo los gritos de la Ave que ahora estaba en peligro.

* * *

Perla corría entre los conductos rápidamente, entre más Pronto se alejara de Blu, menos sentiría Dolor por dejarlo solo, seguía avanzando con la esperanza de poder hallar una salida. En un momento vio una luz cerca, y con la esperanza renovada casi voló hacia ella, pero de repente vio una sombra y se sorprendió al poder ver que eran las aspas de un ventilador que giraba con fuerza, si trataba de pasarlo era 100% posible que muriera al instante. Trato de detenerse, pero era tarde, la fuerte corriente de viento del aire la había atrapado, trato de sujetarse de una de las esquinas de uno de los pasillos del ducto cercano, pero la corriente de aire era más fuerte, trato de llegar hasta cubrirse con la pared de metal, pero no pudo, la fuerza comenzó a fallarle, y se soltó llorando por que moriría de fea manera, solo esperaba que su muerte fuera lo más rápido posible, pero nada más sintió como el aspa del ventilador le corto una de las plumas de su cabeza, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Blu tomándola de una de sus patas.

"Oye, era por esto… que no quería que continuaras, estos ductos siempre tienen ventiladores como este, ahora te sacare de aquí, ya no llores"- Dijo Blu con dificultad, ya que la gran fuerza que había sentido se esfumo cuando arranca la rejilla y quedo sorprendido. Logro atraer a Perla lo suficiente para protegerse de las fuertes corrientes de aire del Ventilador, la tomo en sus alas y la cargo, debido a que Perla estaba muy asustada como para avanzar en tan fuertes corrientes de aire de los ductos, logro regresar al Habitad, bajo a Perla de sus alas, vio como ella seguía asustada, estuvo muy cerca de morir con mucho dolor, Blu recordó que lo que entraba a los ventiladores de metal terminaba hecho pedacitos muy pequeños, siempre lo vio al hacer la travesura de tirar una hoja de papel al ventilador, siempre terminaba regañado por Linda.

-"Vamos Perla, ya no llores, ya estas a salvo, te cuidare sí, pero escúchame a la próxima"- Dijo Blu acariciando la cara de Perla, quitando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-"Gra… Gracias Blu, Gra… Gracias por ir a salvarme"- Dijo Perla mientras terminaba de secar sus lágrimas en el pecho de Blu, el cual se ruborizo al sentir como Perla lo acariciaba con su cara.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, Perla con su cara sobre el pecho de Blu, y él abrazándola protectora mente, antes de Dormirse completamente, Blu siguió cargando a Perla hasta llegar cerca del árbol donde vio un espacio suficiente grande para los dos entre las raíces. Se Durmieron tranquilamente.

Jueves 25 de Mayo del 2013

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, arregle mi computadora, y el día en que me la entregaron se me fue el internet, -_-* mala suerte la mía, pero bueno aquí en el ciber lo subo rápido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. mi pagina de Faceook si quieren claro www . facebook . com * / KradDeathRebel?ref=tn_tnmn (Quiten los espacios y el asterisco *) con un review ayudan ^_^ Nos vemos.


	3. Pesadilla una hembra en celo es malo

Bueno tarde menos de lo que pensé y les traje un corto capitulo, disfrútenlo, pero antes agradecimiento a M.A.T, Enserio amigo perdona que se me alla olvidado tu nombre en el cap anterior y por ti subo la continuación hoy.

Dark kazoo, si amigo tome prestada esa escena, espero no te alla molestado ^_^.

phoenix-bird-blu perdona que alla escrito mal tu nombre, la verdad andaba apurado disculpa y que disfurtes el capitulo 3.

También gracias a los demás por sus comentarios.

CasitoArroyo - El Chico MLP

phoenix-bird-blu

Trisque

Dark-Kazoo

* * *

Una sombra comenzaba a asomarse en una distinguida selva, más conocida como Rio de Janeiro, comenzó a avanzar entre los árboles, buscando a un ave en especial, avanzaba de poco en poco, lentamente se acercaba a un nido de guacamayos Azules, toda la familia se encontraba descansando, tanto padre como madre se encontraban feliz, ya tenían un hijo de meses de edad, el cual hace uno días se había salvado de morir en unas ruinas, toda la familia estaba contenta pues pronto tendrían un nuevo integrante en su familia, lo que significaba mas felicidad y mas travesuras, todo dentro del nido era paz y tranquilidad hasta que la sombra se adentro en el nido asustándolos, la sombra tomo forma de una extraña ave, se podía ver que no tenía nada bueno planeado puesto sus ojos reflejaban el mal, comenzó a avanzar dentro del nido, el padre de la familia trato de detenerlo pero no pudo hacer nada, la sombra atravesó el pecho del ave sin problemas salpicando la sangre por todas partes, un fuerte grito fue lanzado por la hembra del nido.

-"Que es lo que qui… quieres"- Dijo la guacamaya llorando y asustada.

-"Nada, solo eh venido a cobrar lo que se me debe, un cuerpo es lo que quiero, hahahaha"- Dijo la extraña sombra, dando una escalofriante risa malévola.

-"Pero que… has matado a mi esposo, que es eso de venir a cobrar!, nadie te debe nada, ahora lárgate"- Dijo la guacamaya cubriendo a su hijo mayor y al huevo donde se entraba el nuevo integrante.

-"Pero que dices, yo eh venido por lo que se me prometió, un cuerpo puro, y uno de tus hijos tendrá el privilegio serlo, hahaha"- Dijo la sombra y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un rojo Rubí."

-"Nooo"- Dijo la guacamaya lanzándose encima de la sombra, tomándolo de las alas y haciendo un pequeño espacio para que su hijo tomara el huevo de su hermano y saliera –"Toma a tu hermano y sal de aquí pero yaaa!"-

Su hijo hizo caso, tomando el huevo con su hermano, y salió volando mientras su madre seguía forcejeando con la sombra, voló por más de cinco minutos, hasta que escucho un fuerte grito, era de su madre, comenzó a lagrimear por la pérdida de su padre y su madre.

-"Porque tenía que pasar esto, y más justamente hoy, no sé como hermanito, pero prometo cuidarte y protegerte a toda costa"- Decía el guacamayo al huevo en voz alta. Voló todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a un nido, en donde se quedó esa noche, tendría que levantarse temprano y empezar a ver por su hermano, estaban ahora solos contra todo el mundo.

-Al día Siguiente-

El hermano mayor despertaba y vigilaba que no hubiera nada extraño alrededor del nido, Salió con todo el dolor de su corazón y fue a buscar unas frutas, tendría que ver por su hermano menor y por él desde ahora. Cuando regreso se llevó la más grande sorpresa de su vida, vio como su hermanito comenzaba a salir del huevo, fue lo más hermoso que logro ver en hasta ahora su corta vida que estuvo a punto de terminar, pero se percató de algo al ver el cascaron que empezaba a romperse, vio que en el cascaron se encontraba una gran mancha negra, en ese momento recordó que en el pequeño momento que escaparon el sintió un dolor muy fuerte, como si hubiera tocado hielo y pensó en ese momento que solo eran escalofríos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad aquella sombra era lo que había golpeado y al parecer también a su hermano, vio como la pequeña cría empezaba a llorar por comida.

El hermano no quería pensar lo peor de que aquella sombra hubiera logrado su cometido de tener un cuerpo. No importaba, ese pequeño era su hermano, y aunque se tardara toda su vida, le enseñaría que era lo bueno y lo malo, lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, le encargaría que siempre debiera hacer lo correcto. Mientras tanto comenzó a masticar la comida y luego dársela en el pico a su hermano, tuvo que hacer todo lo que recordaba que su madre le había enseñado cuando él nació. Sabía que aquella sombra siempre estaría en la Selva de Rio de Janeiro, así que apenas su hermano empezara a volar se irían lo más lejos posible.

* * *

Amanecía en el habitad donde se encontraban Blu y Perla, ambos muy bien acurrucados, ella tenía su cabeza en el pecho de él, quien comenzaba a despertarse, se levanto de repente al tener una pesadilla, que no había tenido en más de 14 años, cuando se había golpeado la cabeza con un árbol. Se levanto rápidamente y al ver a Perla en su pecho, comenzó a mirarla, se veía tan bella mientras dormía, comenzó a acariciarla, se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía.

-"Imaginar que estuviste a punto de morir en un ducto de ventilación"- Dijo en un susurro Blu, mientras seguía borrando los rastros de lágrima que Perla aun tenia, al parecer ella seguía llorando mientras dormía. Ella al sentir la caricia se acurruco más en el pecho de Blue, el cual se ruborizo con la demostración de cariño de ella mientras estaba dormida. Blu la abrazo con más cariño, no quería aprovecharse pero la verdad se sentía muy bien estar junto a ella, quizás lo golpearía cuando despertara, pero habría valido la pena. Y volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo un poco más.

Perla comenzó a despertarse, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, pero en medio de todo el desastre de alguna manera todo se esfumo, todo lo horrible que la rodeaba y fue remplazado con imágenes muy hermosas para ella, de cuando reía junto a su familia, empezaron a aparecer los recuerdos felices de su pasado que tiempo atrás fueron olvidados. Ella encontró el espacio en donde se encontraba muy cómodo, no recordaba que si nido le diera tanto calor y tanta comodidad, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Blu abrazándola, por un momento ella llego a pensar que él le había hecho lo que otros machos no lograron con ella, estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero recordó que estuvo a punto de morir con aquel ventilador, empezó a sentirse extraña, comenzó a tener la necesidad de tener a Blu muy cerca de ella. Entonces recordó el otro de los porque quería alejarse rápidamente de Blu, recordó que ella entraba en etapa de celo, por lo que siempre se alejaba lo más posible de los machos en esta época, sabia a lo que se refería la etapa de celo, pues su madre se lo dijo antes de que fuera alejada de ella, tenía que mantenerse al margen, pero no sabía como racionaría, era la primera vez que ella estaba con un macho en esos tiempos, y sería algo muy nuevo para ella pasarla con alguien del género masculino.

-"Oye, podrías dejarme ir por favor"- Dijo Perla sintiéndose secuestrada. Blu al escuchar primero se asustó un poco, claro el llevaba rato despierto pero aun así lo tomo por sorpresa.

"Cla… claro, no es como te estuviera reteniendo a la fuerza, eres libre, pero a la próxima escúchame antes de meterte a un ducto de esa manera, apenas te estoy conociendo y no… no quisiera perder a una amiga tan rápido"- Decía Blu entre nervioso y asustado.

-"Gracias, como me trajiste al nido si ni siquiera sabes donde esta y como me cargaste hasta aquí si no puedes volar"- Dijo perla calmada, casi alegre, lo que a Blu no le aterraba un poco el hecho de que ella estuviera a punto de golpearlo.

-"No, es… estamos entre las raíces del árbol, no pude llevarte hasta allá por que como dices no sé si tu nido se encuentra en este u otro árbol.

-"Ahhh, ok, no sabía que era tan como estar en las raíces de un árbol, por lo general siempre estoy sobre ellos y no debajo de ellos"- Dijo perla con cara de curiosidad y estarlo pensando.

-"Si, si bueno, fue lo único que encontré, oye que tal si mejor salimos de aquí"- Dijo Blu, empezando a escabullirse a la salida de las raíces, no fuera que Perla de repente quisiera ahorcarlo.

-"Si, creo que será lo mejor"- Dijo Perla un poco triste, lo cual Blu no paso por alto, pero no quiso arriesgarse a preguntar.

Ambos guacamayos salieron de las raíces del árbol y se sorprendieron al ver a tulio y a Linda preocupados, Blu se estaba acercando a ellos, pero Perla lo detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

-"Que es lo que haces?"- Dijo Perla un poco asustada.

-"Nada, solo voy a saludarlo y ver por qué están preocupados, créeme Perla, puedes confiar en ellos."- Dijo Blu un poco más confiado y alegre.

-"No… no… no puedo confiar, ellos me quitaron mi familia, no confiare así de simple en ellos!"- Grito al final Perla, ella se alejó de Blu, metiéndose de nuevo a las raíces del árbol, para ella era un nuevo lugar y por ahora nadie más que Blu sabía dónde estaba, así que estaría más a salvo que en su nido donde lo humanos en ocasiones metían sus manos para atraparla e inyectarle algún liquido extraño para ella.

-"_Bueno creo que será mejor no molestarla por un rato"_ Pensó Blu, y se dirigió de nuevo rumbo a donde estaba el doctor y su dueña. Vio que ellos estaban asustados y Linda al parecer estaba llorando. "_Pero qué?, que será que habrá pasado como para tener a Linda de esa manera"_ Blu dio un Graznido para que lo vieran y vio que ambos voltearon a verlo con los ojos hechos platos, estaban asombrados de verlo.

-"BLU!"- Gritaron ambos, y Blu se dio cuenta que ambos encontraron el ducto de ventilación abierto, por lo cual debieron pensar que él y Perla se habían escapado.

-"Oh, Blu, no me vuelvas asustar de esa manera, creí que te habías escapado"-Dijo linda tomando a Blu y abrazándolo un poco fuerte para Blu, el cual empezó a lanzar graznidos que daban a entender que le dolía. –"Lo siento Blu, pero es que me preocupe mucho-"Dijo linda al dejarlo en la rama de un árbol. Blu comprendió que Linda tuviera miedo, ya que él no volaba y de seguro era presa fácil allá afuera.

-"Que bueno que estés bien Blu, dime amiguito, Perla sigue aquí o ella si se escapó"- Dijo Tulio alegre al principio pero preocupado al final. Blu daba graznido tratando de decir que aún estaba en el habitad, pero Tulio no entendía, así que pensó que estaba diciéndole como había escapado Perla. –"Bueno, lástima que hoy empieza la etapa de celo de las hembras" Dijo tulio triste al pensar que ella se apareara con otro macho que no fuera de su especie. Blu se quedó sorprendido al saber que Perla entraría en Celo, tenía muy bien en claro lo que significaba por dos razones, la primera era que lo había leído en libros y la segunda porque si hermano en ocasiones tenía que hablarle sobre temas de su especie. Su hermano le advirtió que en ocasiones las hembras en esa época suelen ser un poco delicadas y a la vez quieren tener un macho para tener toda la noche relaciones, el pobre de Blu sabía que pasar con perla justo ahora sería un verdadero problema. Blu bajo del árbol dejando a Linda y a Tulio tratando de arreglar el ducto de ventilación y pensando en la manera de encontrar a Perla.

Blu sabía que Perla iría a las raíces del árbol, la verdad era acogedor ese lugar, camino hasta llegar al árbol, comenzó a adentrarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba, siguió adentrándose con más miedo todavía hasta que algo tapo la única entrada y se asustó demasiado, todavía quedaba algo de luz, pero casi no podía ver nada, a lo más profundo logro divisar una silueta, siguió avanzando y se dio cuenta que era Perla.

-"usf, Perla, por un momento me asustaste, oye porque esto está más oscuro y para que tapaste la entrada"- Preguntaba Blu un poco calmado, de pronto sintió como Perla se le abalanzaba encima, sentía como ella trataba de besarlo.

-"Vamos Blu, era para que tuviéramos privacidad, no queremos que nos molesten no crees"- Decía Perla muy seductoramente mientras trataba de besarlo.

-"Heje, no… Perla no hagas esto… por… no sigas…"- Trataba de decir nerviosamente Blu, pero Perla seguía con su juego. "_Vamos Blu, detenla antes de que llegue más lejos, claro esto se siente bien, pero no está bien, vamos raciona, demuestra que tú puedes para todo esto"-_ Decía entre pensamientos Blu, trato de hacer reaccionar a Perla empujándola y alejándola de él, pero no podía, empezó a sentirse a gusto, le estaba agradando lo que sucedía. _"No importa, mientras sea con su consentimiento esto no es nada malo"_ Comenzó a pensar de manera distinta al disfrutar de como perla trataba de besarlo. "_Vamos, déjate llevar, tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar, además ella te lo debe, le salvaste la vida o ya se te olvido"-_ Y con ese último pensamiento Blu reacciono, él nunca pensaría de esa manera y mucho menos aprovecharse de Perla, su hermano no le enseño eso, le había demostrado que debía mantener el control y nunca dejarse llevar por lo incorrecto.

Blu empujo a Perla lo más que pudo –"Perla reacciona, tú no eres así, vamos no hagas esto"- Decía Blu tratando de alejar a Perla. Ella no hacía caso de lo que él decía, por lo que avanzo al siguiente nivel sin permiso de Blu. Deslizo una de sus alas por el pecho del macho que ahora tenía atrapado hasta llegar a una zona más privada. Blu reacciono a lo que perla trataba de hacer, se separó de ella, dándole un severo empujón que sorprendió a Perla.

-"Bueno, bueno, bueno, así que querías diversión no Perlita"- Dijo Blu con un tono que la asusto lo suficiente como para aclararle lamente de lo que estaba sucediendo, la aterro el hecho de que los ojos de Blu ahora podía verlos sin problemas, sus ojos se volvieron de un Rojo Rubí, que brillaba sin Problemas en la oscuridad. A ella comenzó a invadirla el miedo, se sentía aterrada, algo le decía que ese ya no era Blu, estaba atrapada y él podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, estaba atrapada, puesto que ella misma había tapado la única salida.-"Voy a hacer que disfrutes esto a más no poder, vas a gemir de placer toda la noche"- Continuo Blu mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Perla sentía morirse, ella misma se había atrapado en un lugar oscuro y para colmo nadie más podría escucharla o auxiliarla. Cuando sentía que todo estaba perdido vio que Blu cayó al suelo inconsciente. No sabía que paso pero estaba agradecida, en un instante para ella todo se volvió oscuro después de haber sentido un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

-Bien, ya los atrape, ahora a llevarlos con el muchacho que contrato Marcel, pobres, parecía que tendrían una noche privada, pero al parecer no será hoy, jajajaja- Reía una cacatúa Blanca, la misma que Tulio había dejado en una jaula aparte.

Un muchacho metio una mano sacando a ambos guacamayos inconscientes. –"Bien hecho nigel, ahora hay que irnos de aquí y llevarle esto a Marcel"- Dijo el muchacho con la cacatúa en el hombro, saliendo por la puerta del habitad, al parecer ya era de noche, paso sobre el cuerpo de Linda y Tulio que estaban inconscientes y luego sobre el guardia llamado Silvio. –"Te luciste Nigel, ahora vámonos"-

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, cranme que batalle con mi modem, no queria que subiera el cap, y eso que lo acabo de pagar. ¬_¬

Sin mas me despido, no olviden dejar un comentario y visitar mi pagina de facebook, ya la conocen y por ahora no puedo escribirla.


	4. El comienzo d la pesadilla y la aventura

Bueno amigos les traigo rápidamente el capitulo 4, esto es lo bueno de las horas libres en la escuela con biblioteca y computadoras, xD, bueno apenas lo voy terminando, agradecimientos a:

Trisque. (Ahora si comenta libremente amigo, xD)

, o conocido como M.A.T. (Espero te guste amigo, xD, cuidado al principio es algo fuerte)

Phoenix-bird-blu. (haha, te engañe por un momento amigo en el capitulo anterior, xD)

CasitoArroyo-El Chico MLP. (Listo amigo ya esta el capitulo, espero te agrade ^_^)

Dark-Kazoo. (Listo el capitulo 4, xD, ahora mi doble review, xD, te dije que hoy podría terminarlo, eso creo, xD)

NOTA: El principio esta un poco fuerte, lenguaje erotico, asi que si no te gusta salteatelo, xD.

DISFRUTEN.

* * *

-"Despierta Blu, despierta"- Escucha Blu mientras todavía tenia los ojos cerrados, mientras recordaba que estaba por hacerle algo malo a Perla.

-"_Que?, donde estoy, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Perla…"_- Blu no continuo pensando y abrió los ojos de golpe al pensar que había abusado de Perla en ese estado, se llevo una gran sorpresa al no verla, -"_Claro, de seguro le hice algo malo, si Shirondo estuviera aquí de seguro me regañaría por dejarme llevar"-_ Pensaba Blu al saber que su hermano estaría decepcionado de él, al saber que no pudo controlarse y abuso de Perla mientras ella estaba en etapa de celo.

-"No fue tu culpa Blu, recuerda que tu trataste de evitarlo y aun así ella continuo, que quede claro que hiciste lo posible por detenerla, así que no tienes por que sentirte mal"- Dijo una extraña voz para Blu.

-"Si, creo que tienes razón, espera, que rayos, Quien eres, que es lo que quieres y que haces aquí"- Dijo Blu tomando posición de defensa.

-"No te preocupes amigo, yo solo eh venido por lo que se me prometió, no vengo a pelar, bueno no por ahora, soy un recuerdo de tu triste pasado y créeme que tu mi amigo me habías evitado por mucho tiempo, ahora quiero recompensar el tiempo perdido"- Dijo la extraña voz mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-"Aléjate, no te conozco, ni siquiera puedo verte"- Gritaba Blu dándose cuenta que no podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera podía ver sus propias alas.

-"Vamos amigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada, yo solo trato de ayudarte"- Decía la voz tratando de no reírse, ni el mismo se creía lo que decía.

-"Claro, vienes ayudarme. ¬_¬"- Dijo Blu con tono de no creerle nada de nada.

-"Bueno como quieras, total solo estoy esperando a que la semilla comience a dejar crecer la planta, ya las raíces están bien sembradas, solo necesitamos el nutrimento perfecto para que pueda emerger"- Dijo la extraña voz. –"Y que mejor nutrimento que la propia decepción y el corazón roto de un amor, hahahaha"- Comenzó a reír maléfica-mente, y Blu comenzó a asustarse.

-"Deja de reírte!"- Grito Blu, esa voz le aterraba demasiado. –"Que quieres decir, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que tratas de decirme, para empezar yo no me eh enamorado de alguien, nunca eh podido estar con una hembra, así que cállate"- Grito Blu triste y enojado al mismo tiempo.

-"Ah no, claro que has pasado tiempo con una hembra, además de que también sientes algo por ella, recuerda lo que le hiciste, te dejaste segar y si no recuerdas te mostrare lo que has hecho, hahaha."- Dijo de manera Burlona la voz y comenzó a reírse maléfica-mente.

* * *

Frente a Blu salió un destello de luz, en un principio lo segó, pero cuando recupero su visión, vio frente a él cómo ese destello tomaba forma de una pantalla de cine y el estaba en primera clase para ver la película, dentro de la pantalla demostraba Blu con sus ojos con destello Rubí, le daban una apariencia nada buena además de que tenía una mirada y sonrisa que denotaban lujuria, vio como ese supuesto Blu avanzaba a Perla, la cual estaba muerta de miedo al verlo, miro como poco a poco avanzaba directo a ella, se le acerco despacio como si estuviera tratando de levantar una delicada Flor.

Tomo a Perla en sus brazos cargándola más adentro del nido, llego hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño montón de ojos juntas, coloco a Perla delicadamente sobre las mismas y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente al principio de para tranquilizarla, pero luego llevando esas caricias a otras partes de ella, tomando a Perla por sorpresa debido al atrevimiento de Blu.

-"Calma, lo vas a disfrutar, pero mientras vamos a divertirnos un poco, comenzaremos con unos juegos muy entretenidos"- Dijo Blu en un susurro al oído de Perla en un tono lujurioso y seductor, mientras él acariciaba todo su cuerpo.

-"Blu… esp… esper… espera, no… no por favor…" Ttataba de decir Perla, pero cada roce la exitaba y le gustaba más y más.

-"No por favor que?"- Dijo seductoramente Blu.

-"No te detengas, sigue"- Dijo Perla excitada con la delicadeza de cada roce de Blu.

Blu continúo con su trabajo, excitando cada vez más a Perla, hasta llevarla al siguiente nivel. La cambio de posición en la que ahora podía ver cada parte intima de ella. Perla se sonrojo fuertemente al ver como Blu la miraba mas que excitado y lleno de más lujuria con lo que veía. Acerco a Perla, besándola apasionadamente y empezando a recorrer con su lengua cada zona de ella, empezó con su boca, luego descendió por su cuello, lo cual llenaba de placer a Perla, Blu continuo con su trabajo y bajo por el pecho de ella y llego a una zona mas intima.

* * *

"-No… no… no pude ser capaz de hacerle eso a Perla"- Decía Blu mientras se agarraba la cabeza y comenzaba a arrepentirse, la ira contra sí mismo hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido y al mismo tiempo le causara una gran herida.

"-Pues créelo muchacho, hahaha"- Reía sin parar la extraña voz mientras poco a poco parecía alejarse apagando aquel destello/Pantalla de luz.

Blu sintió que el suelo se sentía cada vez más acogedor, se recostó pensando en todo lo había hecho, lo que vio en esa pantalla gigante por un momento le había gustado, pero recordó que su hermano, que ahora era posible que estuviera muerto, siempre le recordaba hacer lo correcto y que nunca se dejara llevar por la malicia, pero se sentía débil, sentía que si encontraba a su hermano, este le diría que estaba muy decepcionado de él. Seguía lamentándose hasta que de repente sintió que su cuerpo se movía de un lado al otro.

Blu despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, pero él mismo pensaba que tal vez fue su mente que le decía que había hecho mal, se sintió culpable y se dio cuenta que ahora estaban en una jaula más pequeña y menos acogedora de la que linda utilizaba con para él. Miro a todos lados y encontró a Perla arrinconada al otro lado de la jaula.

-"Pe… Perla, estas bien?"- Dijo nervioso Blu al ver a Perla hecha bolita en el rincón, al otro lado de donde se encontraba él.

Perla no respondió, si no que se escondió mas entre sus alas, como si se estuviera escondiendo de él. Blu empezó a acercarse a Perla, pero miro que entre más se acercaba, ella más trataba de ocultarse, y Blu comenzó a pensar que de verdad había abusado de Perla, su propiamente llena de culpa se lo mostro, comenzó a alejarse hasta que algo definitivamente le rompió el corazón, escucho como Perla estaba sollozando/llorando en voz baja, como para que él no la escuchara, Blu sentía morirse en ese momento, se preguntaba que tan lejos había llegado como para que Perla se encontrara de esa manera tan destrozada, definitivamente su hermano ya ni siquiera le hablaría. Blu iba a alejarse pero se dio cuenta de que desde que despertó se encontraban en un lugar diferente, quizás Tulio o Linda los encontraron y viendo como se encontraban, tal vez ellos quisieran hacerles pruebas o alguna otra cosa, ha Blu se le ocurrían un montón de ideas locas, y recordó que si Perla quedaba embarazada era muy posible que Linda se lo llevara a Minnesota de nuevo, a pasar de nuevo el estar solo, dándose cuenta del porque tal vez Perla lloraba, quizás después de que él abusara de ella, ambos humanos comenzaran a platicar y en una de esas Linda dejara escapar el motivo del porque habían llegado a Rio de Janeiro.

-"Per… Perla"- Dijo Blu acercándose a ella. Pero Perla no respondió, ella se escondía dentro de sus alas, a esto Blu le hacia que se le destrozara su pequeño corazón, siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a ella, Perla estaba asustada y lo que momentos antes vivió y vio de Blu le habían dejado demasiada asustada, y para colmo estaban encerrados en una jaula mucho más pequeña, lo que le frustraba, y ahora que Blu se encontraba despierto era cien porciento para ella que él aprovechara del poco espacio y abusara íntimamente de ella. Lloro con más fuerza, era la primera vez que lo haría, y ella esperaría que fuera un momento especial, pero no el destino decidió que era mejor que abusaran de ella. Ella se comenzó a llorar más fuerte en voz baja para que él no se molestara y no fuera que él se enojara y la golpeara, ya que Blu había puesto sus alas alrededor de sus hombros.

-"Perla no llores por favor"-Dijo Blu con un tono de preocupación, pero a ella le asustaba más. -"Per… Perla, no recuerdo bien lo que ha pasado, pero por favor no llores, te vez más hermosa si no lloras"- Dijo Blu mientras él le limpiaba todos los rastros de lagrimas que tenia ella por toda su cara. Perla cada vez se preocupaba más, él solo estaba fingiendo ser amable para que cuando bajara la guardia se aprovechara, puesto que hace un momento cuando ella no pudo controlarse, él trato de alejarla siendo amablemente y después cambio su semblante a uno de total lujuria, que daba a entender que haría muchas cosas nada buenas.

Perla seguía llorando, hasta que no pudo y se apoyo en el pecho de él, Blu se puso nervioso al principio, pero comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, acariciando con cuidado las plumas de ella que simulaban ser su cabello.

-"No te preocupes Perla, no te voy a dejar sola, per… perdóname si te eh hecho algo malo"- Dijo Blu siguiendo con la caricia en la cabeza de Perla, que lloraba en su pecho. –"No llores, no es bueno que un ángel tan hermosa como tu llore de esa manera"- Dijo Blu, siguiendo borrando las lagrimas de ella. Perla cada vez estaba más asustada y confundida por lo que Blu hacía, comenzó a tranquilizarse de poco en poco. Estaba comenzando a dormirse por el poco de tranquilidad que le daba el cuidado que estaba teniendo.

-"Por… por favor no… no a… no abuses de mi"- Dijo Perla con un tono de tristeza y medio dormida.

-"No lo hare, descansa"- Dijo Blu dándole un poco más de seguridad a ella.

Blu se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, comenzó a moverse un poco y miro que a uno de los lados se encontraba un pequeño oyó que dejaba mirar hacia afuera, se acerco cargando a Perla con cuidado para no despertarla, rasgo con su pico la gruesa tela, tuvo un poco de dificultad pero al final pudo lograrlo sin despertar a Perla. Miro a un muchacho desconocido para él, los estaba llevando a lo que parecía ser una bodega en no muy buen estado. -_"Esto no pinta nada bueno"-_ Se dijo en la mente Blu, tratando de pensar una manera de escapar con Perla, lo único que se le vino la mente fue hacerse el muerto aprovechando que ella estaba dormida, la recostó en una posición algo reveladora para él y que aparentaba que estaría muerta. Él también se hizo el muerto.

Un muchacho entraba en aquella bodega, entro con una jaula tapada por una gruesa tela, entro y fue recibido por un hombre moreno alto con un peinado medio afro y por otro que estaba fuera de forma, estaba godo y chaparro, el muchacho continuo hasta llegar al escritorio que tenia una silla, la cual dio vuelta revelando al que parecía ser el Jefe de los otros dos, él era Marcel. Marcel se paró de la silla felicitando al muchacho por haber logrado traer a los "últimos" guacamayos azules de la tierra, y dándole la mitad del dinero que le había prometido al muchacho, destapo la jaula y se llevó la sorpresa de que ambos guacamayos estaban muertos, esto lo molesto y tomo a Perla moviéndola bruscamente en su mano mientras regañaba al muchacho llamado Fernando.

-"Pasa niño"- Dijo el hombre alto moreno con peinado afro, quien le abrió la puerta, el muchacho camino y vio otro hombre moreno pero un poco gordo, ambos daban una sensación de miedo por la seriedad que tenían.

"Valla miren esto, buen trabajo Fernando, ven muchachos, que les dije de este chico"- Dijo Marcel de manera relajada y confiada.

-"Que le darías la mitad de lo que le prometiste"- Dijo sonriendo el hombre gordo.

-"No!"- Le grito en la cara Marcel a su compañero tonto de trabajo. -"Tonto, que él me recuerda a mi cuando yo tenía su edad"- Dijo Marcel recordando y dándole su dinero a Fernando.

-"Oye pero esto solo es la mitad de lo que me prometiste"- Dijo confundido Fernando.

-"Limosnero y con garrote"- Dijo Marcel destapando la jaula, llevándose la sorpresa que los guacamayos estaban muertos. –"Oye que no te dije que los quería vivos"- Dijo Marcel moviendo Bruscamente a Perla que era a quien tomo primero.

Perla se despertó rápidamente al sentir que la movían bruscamente, por lo ultimo que recordaba en un principio imaginaba lo peor, que Blu solo había ganado su confianza y que ella se lo dio en bandeja de plata, cuando abrió los ojos miro que estaba en la mano de un humano que no aparentaba ser bueno, luego miro a Blu en la jaula haciéndole señas de que mordiera la mano del humano que la estaba sosteniendo y saliera volando, ella entendió e hizo lo que él le pidió, comenzó a volar por todas partes y recordó el problema de Blu, se empezaba a dirigir a donde estaba él, pero el mismo le hizo señas de que se fuera. Perla comenzó a volar directo a un ventilador en una ventana que giraba lentamente y no tenía un aspa, estaba cerca de su libertad hasta que sintió que alguien la había atacado por la espalda llevándola al suelo mientras le aplastaban el cuello.

Blu vio cuando una cacatúa Blanca se abalanzaba sobre Perla, él inmediatamente se lanzo contra la cacatúa, dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza, ambas aves comenzaron a pelear bruscamente, pero Blu se distrajo al ver que Fernando tomaba a Perla y la metía a la jaula de nuevo, él por estar distraído recibió un golpe de lleno en el estomago. Termino arrodillándose del dolor que sentía al no poder respirar, la cacatúa lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo dentro de la jaula. Blu sintió el golpe que se llevo, casi tumbando la jaula del escritorio, se quejo del dolor pero al instante se le olvido al ver a Perla tirada en la jaula, se levanto y se dirigió a ella. No sin antes que Marcel les colocara una cadena que los unía por una de sus patas.

-"¿Perla estas bien?"- Pregunto Blu con preocupación. Perla se lanzo sobre él, y pensó que ella lo quería golpear, pero lo que en realidad hizo fue que lo abrazo.

Blu se sorprendió, pero no se quejo, estaban abrazándose hasta que sintieron que la jaula se movió, era Fernando pidiéndoles disculpas pero que necesitaba el dinero. Ambos vieron que el niño los miraba con tristeza, el muchacho salió de la habitación donde se encontraban ambos guacamayos azules, el muchacho le pregunto a Marcel que pasaría con ellos, y Marcel le respondió que le conseguiría una casa y un buen hogar, Fernando Salió de la bodega con tristeza pero no termino de cerrar la puerta ya que escucho a uno de los trabajadores de Marcel preguntarle que les pasaría a los guacamayos, a lo que él respondió que no le importaba si los hacían guacamayos frito o asado, lo que a él le interesaba el dinero, Fernando se sintió mal por lo que hizo, comenzó a caminar por las calles de rio de janeiro, pasaba sobre los techos viendo a otras familias que disfrutaban el la compañía de sus amigos y familiares. Se sintió solo y triste, llego hasta el techo de una casa donde se encontraba lo que era su hogar, un techo, una casa improvisada y un sillón hecho de cajas, se sentó en su sillón mientras tomaba algo de beber, se sintió incomodo, que algo en su espalda lo molestaba, se reviso y encontró una pluma de uno de los guacamayos azules, la miro fijamente y tomo una decisión.

Blu miro a Perla después de que aquel muchacho se fue, quería decirle lo que sentía y lo que pasaba, se miraron a los ojos fijamente, ella veía honestidad en Blu, y él veía miedo.

-"Perla, no te preocupes, te ayudare a salir de aquí"- Dijo Blu mirándola a los ojos dándole un poco de seguridad, todo estaba bien hasta que la jaula se movió bruscamente, haciendo que Perla terminara encima de Blu en una posición muy comprometedora, ella se ruborizo bastante, luego miraron alrededor para descubrir que la misma cacatúa Blanca se había acomodado sobre la jaula, para presentarse con una canción.

Todas la aves se alborotaron al ver a la cacatúa blanca, que se presentó con el nombre de Nigel, el ave comenzó a cantar y bailar, dejando en claro que antes él era famoso y rico, que tenía lo que quería con pedirlo, pero lamentablemente un día su fama se opacó al ser sustituido por un ave mejor y más joven. Nigel termino riéndose malévolamente. Se retiró dejando en un tremendo silencio la bodega llena de aves.

Blu quedo pensativo y reacciono hasta que sintió que la jaula se movía bruscamente, pensó que Nigel había regresado a torturarlos pero miro que era Perla quien estaba estrellándose contra las paredes de la jaula, al parecer desesperada por escapar.

-"Oye espera"- Dijo Blu al percatarse de lo que hacía Perla, y sabía que no lograría salir de esa manera, además de solo llamar la atención.

-"Que, no me gusta estar encerrada"- Dijo Perla sin detenerse.

-"Si, si lo sé, pero en cualquier momento Linda vendrá y nos sacara de este horrible lugar"- Dijo Blu en un tono seguro.

-"Ah, genial, ella vendrá y luego que, nos meterá en otra jaula no?"- Dijo Perla más frustrada.

-"Bueno, si"- Dijo Blu un tanto nervioso por ver a Perla casi enojada.

-"Mira Mascot… ave de compañía, tal vez a ti te gustan las jaula, pero yo no quiero pertenecerle a nadie"- Dijo Perla mirando a Blu a los ojos.

Perla seguía corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de poder abrir la jaula a la fuerza, en una de esas la jaula golpeo los barrotes de la ventana, lo cual alerto a Nigel, que llamo la atención de los hombre de Marcel apagando la televisión al colocarse sobre el control remoto, ambos trataron de tomar el control pero Nigel tenía la suficiente fuerza para moverlos a ambos y los llevo a la bodega de las aves.

Blu trataba de calmar a Perla, pero no podía, así que abrió la puerta de cerrojo deslizable lo cual lleno de felicidad a Perla al ver que podía escapar, pero estaba tan segada por ir a su libertad que olvido que Blu no podía volar. Salió dispara por la puerta abierta y entre los barrotes de la ventana, pero algo la detuvo y cuando miro hacia atrás vio a Blu agarrarse de la jaula, recordó que él no podía volar y su escape sería imposible por aire. De pronto Blu se soltó de la jaula al ver a Nigel entrar seguido de los contrabandistas. La jaula golpeo a Nigel en la cara, pero Blu y Perla comenzaron a caer y los salvo la cadena que los tenia unidos al dejarlos colgados sobre hilo de tender ropa, por donde se deslizaron y terminaron estrellándose contra una pared. Luego el tendedero se destrabo dejándolos caer en picada sobre unas cajas llenas de Polietileno amortiguando su caída.

Comenzaron a correr por tierra, de manera que Blu le había indicado a Perla, pata adentro, pata afuera, ambos corrían tan rápido como podían. Los hombres de Marce comenzaron a correr de tras de ellos al verlos, comenzaron correr hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo a ver el Partido de Argentina vs Brasil, su compañero lo tomo por una de las orejas llevándolo a regañadientes a buscar a los guacamayos. Siguieron corriendo detrás de Blu y Perla.

Blu corría junto a Perla, corrían a mas no poder, Blu al ver a un gato frente a él comenzó a ladrar y el gato al pensar que era un perro dio un gran salto cayendo sobre la cara de ambos contrabandistas. Blu y Perla vieron animadamente la escena de ambos hombres siendo rasguñados en la cara por el gato, a lo que Blu dijo riendo, -"vez yo también soy Bilingüe"-.

En eso apareció Nigel volando, y no se veía nada contento por el golpe que le dio Blu con la jaula, Ambos guacamayos azules corrían para que Nigel no los atrapara con sus garras, y terminaron cayendo por el final de un pequeño barranco, donde rebotaron al caer sobre una carpa, entraron por una ventana y de suerte dentro de una cubeta que había en la casa a la que entraron, con la cubeta aplastaron los pies de los hombres sentados en el sillón viendo el partido, ellos se levantaron al sentir el dolor, haciendo creer a la niña que se encontraba con ellos, Blu y Perla se encontraban dentro de la cubeta, pero en un segundo chocaron contra una pequeña barda hecha de láminas, ambos salieron disparados de la cubeta cayendo sobre una de las láminas que acababan de derrumbar. Perla Gritaba del miedo y trataba de volar, pero Blu se aferraba a la lámina. Terminaron deslizándose por los techos de las casas rápidamente, Nigel los seguía de cerca, Blu tomo el control de la lámina como si fuera una de las patinetas improvisadas de su hermano, se dio cuenta que ese deslizamiento le recordaba al de Minnesota, volteo hacia atrás y miro a Nigel muy de cerca, miro de nuevo adelante y miro un poste de luz con transformador (el barril gigante que tienen ciertos poste de luz) aumento la velocidad para ir más rápido y Nigel de igual manera acelero, Perla cada vez estaba más con miedo al ver que se estrellarían y probablemente morirían electrocutados, en un instante Blu dio una vuelta recta y se desvió dejando pasar a Nigel de lado y que él fuera quien se estrellara contra el poste. Esa explosión ocasiono que muchas casas se quedaran sin luz, incluyendo un estadio de Futbol, Perla estaba ahora contenta, al parecer Blu había planeado todo, ya estando fuera de peligro de los contrabandistas y Nigel.

-"Genial Blu"- Dijo Perla Abrazando a Blu. –"Bien Blu, ya que estamos fuera de peligro a como detienes esto"- Dijo Perla refiriéndose a la lámina. Blu dejó caer un Bulto por su garganta, él nunca pudo superar la vuelta recta en Minnesota, y no sabía detenerse.

-"Eh, Perla no se frenar"- Dijo Blu honestamente con miedo, en el mismo instante la lámina choco mandándolos hasta las orillas de la Selva con el pueblo. Blu al ver que se ambos se estrellarían contra un árbol muy duro y grueso, interpuso su cuerpo entre Perla y el Árbol, llevándose gran parte del golpe él.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero fue menos duro ya que no estaban tan alto, Perla callo sobre Blu de una manera que si alguien los viera pensaría que estaban haciendo algo intimo a la vista. Blu abrió los ojos con su cuerpo adolorido, viendo que Perla estaba sobre él, ambos se sonrojaron fuerte mente al ver al otro a los ojos, se levantaron y voltearon a lados distintos, comenzaron a caminar por la selva, lo cual mantenía Blu muy nervioso.

-"Vamos Blu, no te detengas, necesitamos llegar al hueco de un árbol para poder pasar la noche sin que nos devoren"- Dijo Perla al tener que ver la manera de llevar a Blu hasta arriba.

-"Perdona Perla que sea una cargar para ti, no te preocupes creo que ya sé dónde podremos pasar la noche, allá mira"- Dijo Blu señalando una atalaya construida por el ser humano. Después de un buen rato de caminar llegaron hasta el frente de la atalaya.

-"No puedo creer que tenga que arrastrar tu trasero hasta allá arriba"- Dijo Perla al pensar que tendría que lidiar con la manera que Blu subiera.

-"Ashi?"- Dijo Blu en un tono juguetón, comenzó a trepar por uno de los postes de la atalaya, lo hacía rápido y con fuerza arrastrando literalmente a Perla, ella comenzó a reírse al ver lo que Blu era capaz de hacer cuando se proponía hacerlo. –"Quien arrastra el trasero de quien, ah?"- Dijo Blu jugando con Perla.

-"Ha-ha-ha, muy gracioso"- Decía felizmente Perla. -"Buenas noches Blu"- Dijo ella acomodándose para dormir, ella se durmió casi al instante, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

-"Descansa Perla, yo me quedare un rato más despierto, aun traigo el horario de Minnesota."- Dijo Blu mirando hacia el frente, vio a un rio de janeiro espectacular. Blu empezó a dormirse y se dio cuenta que empezaba a hacer más frio, estaban en medio de la selva y para colmo no hace mucho al parecer pronto llovería, él no sentía mucho frio ya que en Minnesota el frio era más fuerte, para él solo era un brisa, miro a Perla que temblaba de frio. "_Creo que si ella estuviera en un hueco de árbol quizás no tendría tanto frio"_- Pensaba Blu al ver a Perla. "_Solo traigo problemas a todos los que conozco, pobre de perla, si no fuera por mí, ella quizás estaría más cómoda en otro lugar" _ Blu camino hasta Perla y comenzó a abrazarla, ella se asustó al principio, no sabía ni que pensar.

-"Calma Perla, no te hare nada, es solo que vi que tenías Frio y esta manera es para mantenerte caliente"- Dijo Blu dando al final unas palabras que podrían tener doble sentido. Ella se calmó y se durmió al sentir el suficiente calor rodeándola. Blu no tardo en dormirse al ver la hermosa sonrisa que ponía Perla al sentir el calor y acurrucándose en el pecho de él. -"Descansa Perla, Que duermas bien_"_- Dijo Blu en un susurro que Perla escucho y termino de Dormirse.

* * *

No muy a lo lejos se encontraba un ave extraña, tenía Plumas negras y azules combinadas por todo su cuerpo. Se encontraba en una rama no muy lejos de los guacamayos azules que al parecer dormían juntos soportando la lluvia que ahora comenzaba en Rio.

-"Bueno Blu, nunca imagine encontrarte aquí en Rio, después de lo que paso con la familia, creo que no debes estar muy enterado, pero la pesadilla apenas comienza, hahahaha"- Dijo aquella ave extraña lanzando una carcajada malévola, la cual despertó a Blu, pero él se volvió a dormir, sin antes pensar y sentir las palabras que aquella extraña ave. Por un momento se alertó, pero luego de durmió al pensar que se estaba volviendo loco.

El ave extraña alzo vuelo en un instante, alcanzando una gran altura en segundos.

-"Divierte y disfruta de tu vida mientras puedas, pronto te quedaras sin nada, hahahaha"- Dijo el ave y desapareció entre los rayos y truenos de ahora la tormenta que caía en Rio.

* * *

Blu sintió un terrible escalofrió, abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio que ahora estaban en medio de la selva con una tormenta sobre ellos. Empezó a dormirse una vez más y a su mente llegaron las palabras _–"LA PESADILLA APENAS COMIENZA BLU"-_ Terminado esas palabras Blu quedo asustado pero por el sueño cayo rendido rápidamente.

Miércoles 29 de Mayo del 2013

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llego el capitulo 4, xD. No olviden dejar Review, entra más haya, mas rapido actualizo, xD. ^_^ Cuidense.**


	5. El pasado de Perla y un día en la selva

**Krad Death Rebel: Bueno espero no ser muy obvio con este capitulo, pero bueno, se me ah informado que el anterior tenia parecido con otro fic, por lo cual aprovecho a decir,**

**Krad: Cualquier parecido con otro fic es coincidencia, por su comprensión gracias.**

**Krad Death Rebel: Se supone que yo... Bueno lo dicho dicho esta.**

**CasitoArroyo - El Chico MLP. Amigo aqui esta el siguiente cap, no olvides dejar tu Review y actualizar tus fics, xD, estan buenos.**

**Dark-Kazoo: Gracias por tu critica, lo tomare en cuenta, xD, espero te agrade el capitulo, no olvides comentar amigo.**

**Trisque: Entiendo amigo, pero como acabo de decir, cualquier parecido es coincidencia, ademas en ocasiones podrán parecerse las escenas entre fics (me refiero a todos, todos con todos) pero nunca serán iguales o con la misma trama.**

**M.A.T. Bueno amigo a ti te di un adelanto, asi que ahora disfruta del capitulo xD, no olvides comentar.**

**AngelisCutie: Amigo perdona, pero yo no se mucho ingles, pero gracias por tu review, no olvides pasearte por mi otro fic de Rio, "La crueldad de la oscuridad"**

**phoenix-bird-blu: Quisas tengas razón, pero eso ya te lo conteste por el facebook, xD, disfruta amigo, no olvides comentar con un review.**

**A todos lo que lean y son anonimos, son bien resividos tan bien sus Reviews, asi que no teman, dejen review con su comentario y me esforzare más por darles el siguiente capitulo.**

**Krad: Sin mas demoras disfrute, muchos se daran cuenta, pero otros, muchos avanzaran con el rompecabezas que es este Fic, pero bueno disfruten y dejen su review, no olviden pasearse por "La crueldad de la oscuridad". También dejen un review alla.**

* * *

El PASADO DE PERLA Y UN DÍA EN LA SELVA

Perla se sentía incomoda, Blu la estaba abrazando, él le había comentado que la vio temblando de frio, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero al escuchar el susurro de Blu se sintió más segura y se durmió. Ella detestaba la etapa de celo, la hacía actuar de esa manera y a ella no le gustaba para nada, además del hecho de que esos humanos le habían inyectado alguna extraña sustancia que potenciaba la necesidad de tener a un macho con el que aparearse, ella siempre actuaba de forma seria y ruda para que nadie tratara de aprovecharse, pero todo cambio aquel día en el que esos humanos experimentaron inyectándole muchas veces cosas extrañas, un día un guacamayo la salvo, nunca pudo agradecerle por ayudarla a escapar de los humanos que solo experimentaban con ella, además de que no recordaba cómo era, si paso un tiempo con él, pero el guacamayo nunca mostro interés alguno en ella, solo la cuido por unos días mientras se recuperaba, ella en todo tiempo veía borroso, aquel extraño le explico que los humanos la habían drogado y al parecer también le habían inyectado muchas cosas más.

* * *

Perla estaba atrapada en una jaula, estaba asustada, no muy lejos en otra jaula estaba su familia, habían muchas aves atrapadas, todos estaban desesperados, unos extraños humanos los habían atrapado, pero estos no eran como los contrabandistas, ellos los mantenían en jaulas y cada día se llevaban a un ave que nunca volvían a ver, el día que se empezaron llevar a su familia ella lloraba, y le dolió más cuando se llevaron a sus padres, ella quedo destrozada, esos humanos no parecían ser buenos, casi no hablaban, llegaban en busca de un ave y se largaban, siempre tenían una cara de enojados, pasaron los días y las noches y ella estaba preocupada, llego el día que sabría qué pasaba del otro lado de esa extraña puerta, avanzaron con ella en una jaula, la puerta se abrió, continuaron, ella veía como las paredes oscuras repentinamente cambiaban a color Blanco, en un instante unas luces brillantes la segaron temporalmente y sintió que la tomaban rápidamente, le colocaron unas cintas en sus patas y alas, dejándola atada a lo que parecía ser una camilla hecha para aves. Trato de liberarse usando su pico, pero rápidamente encintaron su pico impidiendo que lo abriera, Perla sentía miedo de lo que esos humanos fueran a hacerle, sintió un fuerte dolor, ellos le habían introducido un objeto punzante justamente en su costado izquierdo, ella soltó uno chillidos ahogados y comenzó a derramar lágrimas al sentir el espeso liquido entrar a su torrente sanguíneo, era doloroso, además de que sentía el extraño liquido llegar a su corazón, trato de gritar pero era inútil.

-"Bien, por ahora ella ha soportado la primera dosis, que tan lejos crees que esta exótica ave pueda llegar, Mark"- Dijo uno de los extraños humanos que empezaban a jugar con el cuerpo de Perla.

-"No lose Miguel, espero que logre llegar más lejos que los otros guacamayos azules, al parecer su especie es la única capaz de soportar este experimento, la familia anterior no lo logro, es una lástima, no sabes lo que cuesta desaparecer los cuerpos de tantas aves"- Dijo en un tono serio Mark. Perla al escuchar que su familia no había sobrevivido perdió las esperanzas de volverlos a ver y comenzó a derramar más lágrimas. –"Además solo tenemos un ave que ha sobrevivido al experimento completamente, aunque tiene graves heridas, y es más agresivo, te digo que la respuesta a nuestras dudas está en la especie de los guacamayos azules, el que sobrevivió es uno de ellos"- Dijo Mark revisando sus notas que llevaba en unas hojas, sostenidas por una tabla de oficina. Perla sintió la pequeña esperanza renovada al saber que un guacamayo había sobrevivido..

Los días continuaron pasando, fueron alrededor de cinco días que ella soporto la tortura de tener inyección tras inyección, eran más de cuatro por día, y cada una en ocasiones era peor que la anterior. En el cuarto día ella perdió parcialmente la vista, veía borroso, y eso no era nada bueno. Se sentía mareada, y aunque no era su etapa de celo que todavía se encontraba lejos el tiempo, ella sentía la necesidad de tener a un macho con el cuál aparearse, a ella no le gustaba esa sensación, y poco a poco fue perdiendo su personalidad, su rudeza y personalidad agresiva se fue perdiendo poco a poco, se sentía extraña, ella no era así y no le gustaba para nada. Era la noche del quinto día y ella sentía que estaba agonizando, su cuerpo no reaccionaba del todo.

-"Bueno creo que ella tampoco podrá lograrlo, aún le falta mucho y ella ya se está muriendo"- Dijo Mark.

-"Ya no se podrá hacer nada por ella, creo que mejor le ahorramos el sufrimiento, no crees?"- Dijo Miguel mientras sacaba una jeringa más –"Esto la matara al instante, la verdad es una lástima"- Dijo él al acercarse a Perla con el bisel de la jeringa. Ella estaba asustada, no había soportado toda esa tortura para que al final ella tuviera que morir. Las lágrimas escurrían por su cara, estaba a punto de morir, al menos podría ver de nuevo a su familia.

-"Que fue ese ruido?"- Pregunto Mark al escuchar el grito de una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

-"No sé, creo que es Alicia, hay que investigar"- Dijo Miguel al escuchar el grito de su amiga, alejando la inyección de Perla, ella se sentía agradecida, a un no quería morir. Ambos hombres salieron del cuarto donde tenían retenida a Perla en la camilla, Perla estaba asustada, en cualquier momento esos hombres regresarían a Matarla. Escucho unos gritos y luego fue silencio total.

Las puertas se abrieron y Perla pensó que ellos habían regresado para acabar con lo que habían comenzado, ella veía borroso, pero la figura que alcanzo a ver reconoció que era un ave que se acercaba.

-"Oye, estas bien?"- Dijo el extraño, sabía que Perla no estaba bien, pero aun así pregunto.

-"N… no, acaso vienes a mat… matarme"- Dijo Perla asustada.

-"Que?, claro que no, acabo de escapar de esos idiotas, ya les di lo que se merecían, pero ahora no podemos hablar"- Dijo el extraño liberando a Perla, luego la cargo, ella se sentía confundía y empezó a sentir mucho calor.

-"Q… que estás haciendo?, y por qué hace tanto calor? -Dijo Perla asustada y nerviosa por estar siendo cargada por aquel extraño.

-"Te seré sincero… Este lugar se va al infierno junto con todos los que dañaron y mataron a las aves, la única sobreviviente eres tú, así que por favor sostente, incendie el lugar"-Dijo el extraño en un tono sombrío, Perla no tenía otra opción que ir con él o morir. Perla salió siendo cargada por el extraño, ella escucho a otras aves pedir ayuda. –"Oye estas seguro que yo era la única sobreviviente, si estoy escuchado que otras piden ayuda"- Dijo Perla.

-"Si, esas son grabaciones que utilizaban para atrapar más aves"- Dijo él. –"No hagas caso, son falsas, tenemos que escapar o moriremos".

Ambos salieron por una de las tantas puertas que había, Perla no estaba convencida con lo que esa ave le dijo, las voces se escuchaban bastante reales, pero no pudo decir nada ya que se desmayó por el humo que había respirado. Ella se levantó, pero no podía ver nada, se acercó a una de las paredes, reconociendo que era madera de árbol, se dio cuenta que estaba en un nido.

-"Donde me encuentro"- Dijo ella en voz alta.

-"Oh, veo que has despertado, estamos en un árbol, vi que te desmayaste así que decidí traerte aquí"- Dijo el mismo extraño que la salvo.

-"Oh enserio, bueno, cómo te llamas?"- Dijo Perla, no confiaba en nada, ya que no podía verlo bien.

-"Oh perdona, donde ha quedado mi educación, hehehe, mi nombre es…."- Dijo el extraño, Perla no recordaba el nombre del que lo salvo, lo único que recordaba era que él le permitió que le apodara por su extraño nombre "Ron".

-"Oh, mi nombre es Perla"- Perla hablo con el extraño varias horas hasta que ella comenzó a sentir hambre.

-"Bueno creo que ya va siendo hora de almorzar, porque no vamos por unas frutas"- Dijo serio Ron, quien había pasado a un tono serio.

-"Te acompañaría, pero sea lo que sea que esos humanos me hayan inyectado, eh perdido la vista"- Dijo Perla sin notar la repentina actitud de Ron.

-"Bueno entonces yo iré por la comida, no tardo"- Dijo Ron y se fue, no tardo mucho tiempo y trajo unos mangos grandes con él.

-"Que rápido"- Dijo Perla, tomo uno de los mangos y comenzó a devorarlo, no había comido bien desde que capturaron.

-"Si, bueno, que disfrutes"- Dijo Ron al ver que Perla devoraba el mango gigante, no podía ver pero ella había tomado el más grande.

Pasaron los días y poco a poco Perla recuperaba la vista, ya casi veía, y podía ver que Ron era de un Color entre azul y uno más oscuro. Todos los días hablaban de lo que sucedía afuera, ya que muchas veces Perla había escuchado muchos ruidos cerca del nido cuando ella estaba sola. Un día todo estaba de maravilla hasta que Perla recordó algo y pregunto.

-"Oye experimentaron contigo esos humanos?"- Dijo Perla con curiosidad.

-"La verdad Perla no quisiera hablar de eso, pero si logre sobrevivir apenas?"- Dijo Rpm triste.

-"Oh, perdona, entonces el ver borroso es normal?"- Pregunto Perla preocupada.

-"Bueno… la verdad es normal en los primeros siete días, después se aclara como en el noveno, pero si tu no llegaste tan lejos, creo que se te pasaran todos esos extraños líquidos naturalmente, tu cuerpo es básicamente agua, por lo cual tarde o temprano saldrán por si solos de tu sistema, pero déjame ver"- Dijo Ron revisando los ojos de Perla, él se preocupó un poco al ver que estos casi no reaccionaban con la luz, pero por lo menos veía, y si cada día mejoraba un poco, muy pronto recuperaría la vista, lo bueno es que habían instalado el nido cerca de un lago, Ron salió disparado por un poco de agua, la trajo al nido y limpio los ojos de Perla con cuidado.

-"Como sabes tanto Ron?"- Dijo Perla con curiosidad, nunca había conocido a un ave como él.

-"Bueno la verdad es que… la verdad me lo enseño mi hermano"- Dijo Ron con nostalgia.

-"Y donde esta él, creo ah de estar muy preocupado por ti"- Dijo Perla abrazando a Ron sorprendiéndolo.

-"Bu… Bueno, él esta mu… muy lejos, Perla que estás haciendo?"- Dijo Ron, pero se preocupó más cuando Perla deslizaba una de sus alas por todo su pecho, una caricia que sentía transmitía la lujuria y el deseo de apareamiento.

"-Oh que lastima, no te preocupes, solo quiero un rato de lujuria intensa"- Dijo Perla seductoramente. Ella se sorprendió al ver que Ron la empujaba y se apartaba rápidamente. –"Que acaso no quieres pasarla bien"- Dijo Perla tratando de nuevo acercarse a él. Ron solo se apartó y cuando quedo entre la pared y él hablo.

-"Cálmate Perla, no quiero hacerlo, además esos son los efectos de la droga potenciadora de los humanos, al parecer no se te ha pasado, y eso puede afectarte cuando vuelvas a estar en celo, así que cálmate"- Dijo Ron colocándole un ala en la cabeza para que ella no siguiera acercándose. Perla no se calmaba hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se paralizo totalmente. –"Lo siento Perla, pero me obligaste ah hacerlo, el efecto de esa llave neuronal se te pasara en un rato, lo suficiente para calmarte"- Dijo Ron sentándose a un lado de ella, la cargo en sus alas, como protegiéndola. Paso el rato y Perla termino pidiendo disculpas, Ron le explico que una de esas inyecciones era una droga potenciadora, y esta aumentaba el deseo de tener sexo fuera o dentro de la etapa de celo en las hembras, Perla se sorprendió, más porque Ron conocía bastante sobre los temas que solo entre hembras conocían, además que él era demasiado directo. Luego ella recordó una duda más que tenía.

-"Perdona que insista, pero cómo pudiste sobrevivir a tanto, yo ni siquiera logre pasar del quinto día y ya me estaba muriendo"- Dijo Perla curiosamente.

-"Perla, la verdad no quiero hablar de eso, pero no me vas a dejar de Preguntar, la verdad no sé cómo sobreviví a tanto, simplemente el deseo de volver a ver a mi hermano me daba fuerzas, no podía dejarlo solo, aun no, además creo que también se debe a la maldición"- Dijo Ron al final en un susurro, el cual Perla no escucho, y paso a su siguiente duda. Ron salió un instante y regreso con unas frutas para cenar.

-"Como es que escapaste?, que yo recuerde todas las aves estaban en jaulas"- Dijo Perla mientras comía una Piña que Ron había traído.

-"Oh lo de la jaula, la verdad no es tan difícil, yo vivo con un humano y la verdad en todo ese tiempo aprendí a como abrir las jaulas junto a mi hermano"- Dijo Ron en un tono alegre y al final triste -"Y pronto volveré con ellos, porque no me acompañas, será divertido tenerte en la familia"- Dijo alegre Ron.

-"Así que eres una mascota no?"- Dijo Perla en un tono enojada, ella detestaba a esas aves que convivían con los humanos.

-"Wuoh wuoh wuoh, no te enojes, solo decía, además no me gusta que me llamen mascota para empezar, prefiero el termino Ave de compañía, y si no te gusta la idea, no es para que te enojes"- Dijo Ron serio y molesto.

-"Bueno, entonces lárgate, no necesito que una mascota cuide de mí, idiota"- Dijo Perla molesta y dándole la espalda.

-"Ahh, okey, así me agradeces no?, bueno si no quieres mi ayuda no hay problema, no me gusta pasar tiempo con las aves idolatras como tú, siempre tan insensibles y despreciables, pensé que serias diferente a todas las demás aves que estaban en ese laboratorio, sabes ahora que lo pienso no se ni porque te salve, debí dejarte morir junto a todas esa malditas aves que me despreciaron por ser una mascota, no sé porque nos odian, podemos vivir con ellos y también ser libres, creo que no debí sacarte, me empiezo a cuestionar del porque lo hice"- Dijo Ron Enojado, todo el tiempo que se quedó con ella cuidándola de muchos machos que solo se aprovecharían de ella que estaban cerca del nido todo el tiempo, y ella lo despreciaba como si nada. Sentía algo crecer dentro de él, se odiaba, había rescatado a Perla, con tal de quizás tener una buena amiga para su hermano, pero resulto que ella era como todas las demás, los despreciaban solo por convivir con humanos, eso no tenía nada de malo, y ella resulto ser la peor.

-"Yo idolatra, sabes que mejor muérete, hubiera preferido estar en ese infierno que estar con una mascota, si debiste dejarme morir, no sé cómo puedes ser tan pero tan frio y sanguinario para no salvar a los de tu especie, prefieres humanos que Aves"- Finalizo Perla enojada.

-"Sabes, los deje morir porque me trataban mal, solo decía que convivía con una humana y ya con eso era peor que un asesino, ni siquiera podía acercarme a un niño, ya que sus padres me golpeaban, pensaban que lo de ser un ave de compañía era contagioso, y sabes que, olvídalo, Ok, no la molesto más Madan"- Dijo Ron saliendo del nido a toda velocidad, dejando a Perla sola y a su suerte, por más que el sintiera odio hacia ella, no podía hacerle nada, eso no entraba en sus principios, por lo cual antes de irse se deshizo de toda la escoria de Machos que tratarían de Violar a Perla cuando él se fuera. Los mato desquitando toda su rabia, ira y odio sobre ellos. Eran más de treinta machos que aguardaban el momento indicado para Abusar de ella, Ron los mato haciéndolos sufrir, los fue descuartizando uno por uno, todos se lanzaron sobre él, cayeron sobre él aplastándolo, pero él logro liberarse de esa prisión, la mitad los degolló lentamente y vio como morían lentamente clamando piedad, a otro cuarto del total les enterró sus alas y garras en el pecho, y a los que quedaban los desnuco. Saboreo su victoria y luego se fue volando, tenía severas heridas por todo su cuerpo, no sentía dolor, es más hasta quería continuar, fue a unas ruinas abandonadas, antes de irse Perla vio lo que Ron hizo y ella solo se quedó callada y dolida, había mandado a la fregada a un buen macho, el cual aunque estuviera enojado con ella se deshizo de cada problema que ella pudiera tener al no poder ver bien, veía borroso, pero tenía la suficiente vista y oído, mejorado por su incapacidad visual, como para poder saber que Ron había matado a varios machos de diversas especies, desde guacamayos hasta halcones e incluso tres águilas, se sintió mal por tratarlo de esa manera, vio que llevaba el rumbo a las ruinas, pero luego lo perdió de vista al ver que él se fue con otro rumbo unos diez minutos después.

* * *

Perla se despertaba, abría los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose mal por el recuerdo de Ron, ella desde esa vez había cambiado demasiado, era menos ruda poco valiente ante las cosas nuevas, por lo cual en su etapa de celo era demasiado tímida, se aclaró la mente recordando quien era ella, ese recuerdo revivió lo que hace mucho había perdido, su verdadera forma de ser, recordó que Blu en medio de la noche llego a abrazarla con la excusa de que ella temblaba de frio, recordó que a ella no le gustaba que le digieran débil. Estaba por trabarle un buen golpe hasta que él hablo.

-"Así que ya te despertaste, como para molestarte y tratar de golpearme, me abrazabas demasiado en la noche como para que estés molesta"- Dijo Blu riéndose tontamente, sabía que Perla de todas maneras lo golpearía así que bromeo con ella, Perla se sorprendió que adivinaran su Plan y se ruborizo por lo que él dijo que ella hizo cuando dormía. -"Sabes hablas cuando duermes"- Dijo Blu arriesgándose a que Perla lo matara y le acariciaba la cabeza con una de sus alas, ella se sorprendió, no sabía que hablaba dormida, y quien sabe que fue lo que escucho Blu.

-"Sabes que, no me importa"- Dijo Perla apartándose de Blu y mirando a otro lado ruborizada totalmente.

-"Jajaja, hay Perla, sabes mejor vámonos a conseguir algo de comida"- Dijo Blu bajando con cuidado de la Atalaya, Perla lo siguió de cerca, no podía alejarse mucho por la cadena.

-"Que tanto dije mientras dormía"- Dijo Perla con un tono de indiferencia, tratando de hacer cuenta que no le importaba. Blu solo se reía en voz baja.

-"Siendo honesto decías incoherencias, solo entendí el nombre de Ron, que te salvo, y que sufrías mucho, como si te estuvieran matando"- Dijo Blu preocupado al final. –"Perla cuéntame, que te paso"- Perla no quería decirle nada, pero él no dejaba de insistir, paso un rato, Blu encontró unas piñas, no acostumbraba a comer mucha la fruta, pero su hermano Shirondo le había enseñado a cómo encontrar comida en la selva, no fuera que un día salieran de vacaciones y Blu se perdiera, y valla que tenía razón. Perla se rindió, y decidió contarle, no antes sin golpearlo y hacerle prometer que no diría nada, (al parecer ese recuerdo revivió a nuestra tan amada Perla, xD), le conto todo y con detalle, Blu se sintió triste con el pobre de Ron, extrañamente él creía que tal vez era su hermano, muchas cosas coincidían con Shirondo, menos el nombre, pero su hermano incluía ron, pero no se arriesgó a darse falsas esperanzas. En un principio se enojó con Perlo, pero vio en ella su lamento y arrepentimiento, Blu no podía hacer mucho, solo la abrazo y dejo que ella desahogara todo su sufrimiento en llanto sobre su pecho. Blu acariciaba a Perla, la verdad eso de la etapa de celo era muy complicado, era casi como una de esas mujeres embarazadas, a cada rato cambian de humor. Blu empezaba a sentirse incomodo hasta que Perla le dio un leve golpe (que si dolió) en el pecho.

-"Sabes, creo que mejor comenzamos a ver la manera de quitarnos esta cadena, así tú con tus asuntos y yo con los míos, si quieres te vas con esos humanos, pero yo regreso a la selva"- Dijo Perla.

-"Esta bien"- Dijo Blu borrando su sonrisa, se le ocurrió una loca idea de cortar la cadena con dos piedras grandes, todo estaba bien, hasta que por error la soga con que sostenía una de las rocas se soltó atrapando el pico de Blu, arrastrando a Perla detrás de él, paso muy rápido, y la roca que sostenía cayó sobre la otra, enterrándola, dando a entender que el plan fallaría.

-"Bien hecho genio ¬_¬"- Dijo Perla. -"Y ahora que, ya casi anochece y no quiero pasar la noche en el suelo húmedo y lleno de lodo, además quiero darme un baño"- Dijo Perla directamente.

-"No lo sé, puedes darte un baño cerca de aquí, creo que hay un lago de aguas termales cerca"- Dijo Blu al revisar el suelo y ensalivando dos de sus plumas que alzo al aire, dejando a Perla confundida.

-"Como se supone que sabes eso"- Dijo Perla extrañada por lo que Blu hacía.

-"Sabes el estar con humanos y leer libros tiene su lado bueno"- Dijo Blu mientras se metía entre unas hojas, la cadena se tensó. –"Quieres bañarte o no, si quieres ven"- A Perla no le quedo de otra más que seguirlo. Caminaba desconfiada de él.

Caminaron unos Quince minutos, y Perla estaba cansada y frustrada, habían caminado en círculos, estaba por regañar a Blu, hasta que sintió un poco de calor, se acercó a donde Blu se había detenido, se sorprendió al ver como unas aguas emanaban vapor. Corrió rápidamente y se sumergió, no le importó arrastrar a Blu, tenía tiempo que ella no veía un lugar así, y mucho menos en Rio de Janeiro. Se sumergió rápidamente disfrutando de la calidez del agua. Luego recordó que tenía un acompañante, con la calidez del agua su mente estaba más clara, así que no tendría ningún problema por ahora. Volteo espantada al recordar a Blu, se cubrió con las alas rápidamente.

-"Ejem, creo que mejor me voy a dar la vuelta para no molestarte"- Dijo Blu dando la espalda a Perla.

Perla no se sentía cómoda, pero con la cadena que los ataba por sus patas no le quedaba de otra más que aguantarse. Comenzó a tallarse delicadamente caparte de su cuerpo, además de quitarse algunas plumas que estaban de más y la hacían ver mal. Comenzó levemente y con plumas que necesitaba arrancarse verdaderamente. Pasó el rato y Perla no había escuchado que Blu hiciera ruido en todo el rato, volteo y vio a Blu aun de espaldas, se acercó y miro que tenía la mirada hacia arriba, totalmente perdida.

-"Blu estas bien?"- Pregunto Perla preocupada. Blu no contestana, Perla trato de hacerlo reaccionar empujándolo, pero este callo y se sumergió en el agua, ella se alarmo rápidamente, ya que Blu no salía, se sumergió y lo tomo, lo arrastro a la orilla, no sabía qué hacer, coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Blu, sintió y escucho su corazón latir muy lentamente, pero latía. Sintió que un ave había aterrizado fuertemente, ella volteo y se topó con una sorpresa.

-"Hola Perla"- Dijo Indiferente la extraña ave.

-"R… RO… RON"- Grito ella, al reconocer la voz de su amigo. Era la primera vez que lo veía claramente, pero no le importó. -"Oye, perdóname por cómo te trate la última vez, enserio estaba frustrada y no quise decir nada que te dañara me ayudas con él"- Dijo Perla preocupada.

-"Esta bien Perla, siendo honesto yo también me comporte mal, claro que te ayudo con tu novio"- Dijo Ron al ver el cuerpo del guacamayo desmayado, se sorprendió al verlo, tomo a Blu entre sus garras y fueron a un árbol cercano. –"Oye como terminaste encadenada a él"- Dijo Ron señalando a Blu. Perla le conto todo, saltándose evitando algunos detalles, como de casi se aparean y que en ese momento Blu tenía los ojos rojos. Ron escucho atentamente cada palabra de Perla. Ron se impresiono por todo, pero decido que era mejor ir a dormir, había sido un día muy largo. –"Que duerma bien Perla"- Dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la salida del nido.

-"Adonde vas"- Dijo Perla extrañada.

-"No me esperen despiertos, saldré un rato, necesito aire fresco, nos vemos mañana"- Dijo él y se fue volando. Perla llego a la entrada del nido pero lo perdió de vista, en todo el rato ella no se fijó en él, podía verlo pero no vio como era (el colmo), en ese momento lo iba a seguir, pero la cadena se tensó y la detuvo haciéndola recordar a Blu. Avanzo hasta él.

-"Que es lo que te paso Blu, solo me voltee un rato para bañarme y al siguiente momento estas como muerto, que es lo que me perdí en ese corto lapso de tiempo"- Se preguntaba Perla, la verdad estaba preocupada, para empezar no va a cargar u cadáver por el resto de su vida, además como explicaría el hecho de que murió misteriosamente, se acercó a Blu, y miro con sorpresa que Blu tenía unas plumas negras en su pecho, ella pensó que quizás se había manchado con algo, por lo que se acercó y las arranco, vio que Blu primero hizo mueca de dolor, pero luego dejo ver una sonrisa, ella le extraño ese comportamiento. Ella se acurruco junto a Blu, lo abrazo, al parecer seria otra noche tormentosa, ya que escucho fuertes truenos y rayos cerca de donde estaban en ese momento. Ella por alguna extraña razón abrazo más fuerte a Blu, ella se quedó dormida no mucho tiempo después.

* * *

-"Blu, Blu, Blu, no debiste venir hasta este lugar, nunca debiste venir, por más que trate de alejarlo de ti, tu vienes hasta él. Tengo que sacarte de este lugar, es muy peligroso para ti, mira que hasta a mí me ha cambiado demasiado, soportar todo eso y esperar a que no te alcanzara en Minnesota y tu vienes te sirves en bandeja de plata, eres un verdadero tonto Blu, de que sirvió todo, de NADA!"- Dijo aquella ave golpeando un tronco, que al final cayó al suelo haciendo tremendo ruido que asusto a media selva. –"Si no te largas me temo que tendré que lastimarte y enviarte en primera clase a la tierra más lejana, no dejare que me quites todo lo que eh logrado!"- Dijo el ave volando rápidamente por los cielos, pasando rápidamente sobre dos personas que parecían desesperado, miro y se fijó en ellos, luego continuo su camino al no importarle que el hombre y la mujer con lentes repartían unos volantes.

Comenzó a llover fuertemente, haciendo que esas dos personas buscaran refugio, al parecer algo atormentaba a Rio de Janeiro para que lloviera tan violentamente. Parecía que el cielo trataba de dar el mensaje de que nada bueno ocurriría pronto, pero nadie entendía lo que decía, solo lluvia, truenos, rayos y relámpagos.

Lunes 03 de Junio 2013

* * *

Krad Death Rebel: Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, tengo que terminar unos asustos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. mi pagina de FaceBook si quieren claro www . facebook . com * / KradDeathRebel?ref=tn_tnmn (Quiten los espacios y el asterisco *

Krad: Tiene que estudiar para examen, No olviden lo reviews, entre mas, mas sera el esfuerzo por el siguiente, se aceptan criticas.

Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo, Cuidense.

x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x x_x


	6. Un dia más

**Siento la demora amigos, eh quedado con un proyecto que tengo para ustedes, con la ayuda de tres buenos autores y buenos amigos, solo que eh estado atrasandome por el hecho de que mi computador ah muerto x_x. Pero actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, el cap de hoy sera corto, disculpenme por eso y mas por si se llega a salir un poco de contexto, jejeje, ese es el problema de no escribir en mas de un mes, xD, bueno si algo no llega a cuadrar avisenme y lo corregire, tambien se aceptan todo tipo d eopiniones. Disfruten.**

* * *

Blu se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad a Perla, la tentación d verla mientras se bañaba era fuerte, pero si decidió a resistirla, el no era dl tipo que le gustara ver ese tipo de cosas, después de todo Linda le había enseñado diversión y respeto, resentía feliz y triste, al fin había encontrado a alguien como el, alguien de su especie, pero se sentía triste, ya que sentía que ella solo le hablaba por que estaba encadenado a él.

* * *

-*Pensamientos de Blu*-

-"Vamos, solo es una miradita, no nos hará daño verla solo un segundo"- Blu con una voz lujuriosa.

-"No, claro que no, debemos mantenernos al margen, evitar esos problemas"- Se decía Blu mas consiente.

-"Pero será una mirada rápida, no se dará cuenta"- Blu con una voz lujuriosa.

-"ehm, bueno una miradita rapi… pero que estoy pensando, no lo hare"- Blu mas consiente

-"Una rápida y pequeña, no será tanto problema"- Blu con voz lujuriosa.

-"No, debo ser firme y no caer en la tentación"- Blu mas consiente y tratando de no voltear a ver a perla.

-"Anda, no te resistas, tan fácil que es hacerlo y que ella no se de cuenta"- Blu lujurioso.

-"no, no, bueno, solo una rápida"- blu mas consiente, comienza a mirar disimuladamente a Perla, se quedo mirándola por unos segundos y luego regreso instantáneamente la mirada, se había quedado embobado por un instante, pero reacciono al sentir extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo, se acomodo como si nada.

-"Pero que hermosa se veía, muy atractiva, solo con mirarla me dan ganas de…"- Blu con voz lujuriosa.

-"Pero que estoy pensando"- Tomando sus alas y sosteniéndose asi mismo como si tuviera un fuerte dolor en el pecho –"Debo dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas"-

-"Pero no es mala idea, después de todo ella también quiere aparearse"- Blu con una voz lujuriosa.

-"Bueno es cierto… pero que demonios… nada de eso… eso no es correcto"-

-"Pero en este mundo de hoy ya correcto no hay nada, correcto son los pocos débiles y cobardes que no tienen valor de hacer lo que es necesario"- Blu con voz lujuriosa.

-"No, mejor pienso en otra cosa, prefiero ser correcto y débil a que alguien tan idiota como creer esas cosas"- Blu mas decidido.

-"Pero otra oportunidad como esta no podre tener.."- Blu con voz lujuriosa.

-"No importa, mejor será así, como si nada"- Blu mas consiente. *deja de sostenerse el pecho pero sintiendo una presión en el pecho* -"que rara sensación"- *sin dejar de sentir la pequeña presión*

-"Per…"- Tratando de hablar pero se queda sin habla –"no puedo hablar, que rayos pasa"- volviendo a su pensamientos –"que rayos, no puedo moverme"- *comenzó a sentirse débil* *todo se vuelve negro para el*

….

Blu comenzó a despertarse lentamente, lo ultimo que recordaba era completa oscuridad repentina, no recordaba mucho, se sentía desorientado, pero fuera lo que fuera se encontraba muy como al abrazar una muy sabe almohada, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y vio a Perla dormida, se encontraba abrazándola, la miro y cerro sus ojos, estaba muy cómodo, pasaron dos o tres minutos y volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe, la estaba abrazando, no recordaba haber salido del lago, comenzó a formular muy locas ideas, no tenia nada claro. Se quedo mirándola, por mas que le doliera que ella solo le hablara y se quedara con el por estar encadenada a el, literalmente, ella podía irse apenas fueran libres, trato de apartarse un poco para darle espacio, pero no podía moverse, se sentía paralizado, no podía mover mucho su cuerpo.

-"P-perla"- Susurro Blu para despertarla. –"Perla"- Trato de moverla un poco. –"Despierta"- trato de moverla y despertarla, pero ella seguía dormida. No podía hacer mucho, tendría que esperar a que ella despertara. _-"Es un poco incomodo tenerla abrazándome, no recuerdo que paso, ni siquiera se como llegamos hasta aquí"- _Pensaba mientras observaba el lugar, un nido en un árbol.

Pasaron los minutos y Blu aun no podía formular algo solido de la manera que llegaron a ese nido, solo recordaba a perla en el lago y de hay nada. Perla comenzó a moverse un poco, dando a entender que se estaba despertando. Blu comenzó a asustarse, ella podría enojarse por tenerla asi de cerca y abrazada.

-"mm, que suave se siente"- Dijo Perla al abrazar algo nuevo y comodo para ella.

-"je, P-p-perla p-puedes s-soltarme por favor"- Dijo nervioso Blu.

Perla abrió los ojos de golpe y recordó que ella se abrazo a Blu por la fuerte tormenta y frio que había. Se aparta rápidamente de Blu. –"Que te paso ayer"- Entre molesta y preocupada.

-"No se, todo se volvió negro repentinamente"- dijo Blu sin poder moverse.

-"Te desmayaste?, ponte de pie para que salgamos de aquí y veamos la manera de quitarnos esta cadena"- Dijo Perla Seria.

-"No puedo moverme mucho, casi no puedo"- Dijo tratando de mover su ala para ponerse de pie, pero nada.

-"Te ayudo un poco"- tomándolo de un ala y un hombro para ponerlo de pie –"Pesas un poco"- levantándolo.

-"Je, lo siento Perla"- Haciendo esfuerzo por ponerse de pie.

-"Bien, como te sientes"- Dijo Perla.

-"Casi no siento mi cuerpo"- Dijo tambaleándose.

-"Claro, si como no"- Empujándolo levemente, pero el callo al suelo de golpe. –"Perdona"- Dijo ella.

-"Ok"- Dijo sin moverse.

-"Tocaste algo cuando estábamos en el lago, o hiciste algo?"- Dijo ella.

-"No, además de tocar las plantas de media selva, no se"- Dijo jugando eh irónico.

-"Tal vez tocaste algún paralizante o algo"- Dijo ella mirándolo y viendo que no podía moverse mucho.

-"Jejeje"- Reía nerviosamente por no poder moverse.

-"Bien, les traje algo para que desayunen"- Dijo Ron entrando al nido, asustando a Blu, ya que Ron estaba a su espalda y no podía verlo. –"Y ese todavía sigue dormido"-

-"No, es que no puede moverse mucho"- Dijo Perla.

-"Ya veo, creo que deberá comer kiwi para que se le pase la parálisis"- Dijo Ron acercándose a revisar a Blu con un kiwi en el ala. Blu se sentía un poco preocupado.

-"Je, a todo esto, quien eres, jeje"- Decia algo asustado Blu.

-"Me llaman Ron"- Dijo el, dándole el kiwi en el pico a Blu –"Con esto podrás moverte mas libremente"- Dijo Ron. Blu no podía hablar por la fruta que tenia masticando.

-"Puedes ayudarnos con esto"- Enseñando la cadena.

-"No, no puedo ayudarlos con la cadena, lo siento"- Dijo Ron.

-"Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda"- Dijo Perla.

-"Bien, solo dale los kiwis, en unas horas ya podrá moverse"- Dijo Ron. –"Bien eso será todo en lo que puedo ayudarles, nos vemos otro dia"- Dijo Ron, saliendo del nido.

-"Espera"- Volta a ver a Ron, pero este ya se había ido, todo el rato se la paso mirando a Blu. Pero ya no había nadie.

-"Je, creo que estaremos un buen rato aquí, verdad?"- Dijo Blu.

-"No, tu crees"- Dijo un poco molesta Perla.

-"Ya, perdón, jejeje"- Dijo Blu.

-"Bien, ahora a esperar a que puedas moverte"- Dijo ella tomando unos mangos y desayunado, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un kiwi y de lo daba en el pico a Blu.

-"Gracias Perla"- Dijo Blu sonriendole.

* * *

**Hasta aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy, eh tenido algunos problemas para escribir y lo mas fatal es que no tengo computadora. Estare escribiendo pero las actualizaciones.**** tardaran un poco.**

**Krad Death Rebel. (o_n)7**


	7. caminando n la selva, alguien nos acecha

**Bueno tuvimos muchas dificultades para este capitulo, asi que disculpen, disfruten.**

**Krad: estupida computadora de mierda *pateando un cpu* ya la eh arreglado siete veces y siempre es lo mismo...**

**je, bueno disfruten el cap.**

* * *

Blu comenzó a recuperar más el control de su cuerpo, le agradeció a Perla por el muy apreciable favor que le hizo. El decidió mejor que comenzaran de nuevo.

-"Gracias Perla"- Le agradecía Blu a ella.

-"No fue nada, solo porque no puedo arrastrarte por toda la selva"- Dijo ella algo indiferente.

-"Je, bueno, que te parece si comenzamos desde cero, para conocernos mejor"- Dijo con una sonrisa Blu.

-"Para que, si apenas nos quiten estas cadenas cada quien toma su camino"- Dijo ella tratando de no armar lazos con él.

-"Bueno, comenzamos con la pata izquierda, además es para que pasemos bien mientras estemos así de encadenados, no podemos pasárnosla sin hablar cuanto menos"- Dijo Blu teniendo la razón.

-"Bien"- Dijo Perla no del todo convencida.

-"Bueno Perla, vamos con Linda para que nos quite esta cadena"- Dijo Blu asomándose al borde del nido.

-"Claro, y que luego me encierren, verdad"- Dijo ella totalmente desconfiada.

-"No, apenas nos quiten la cadena y te prometo que podrás ser libre"- Dijo Blu sonriéndole.

-"No se si creerte, no quiero ir con esos humanos, ellos me quitaron a mi familia"- Dijo ella triste y enojada.

-"Pero Linda es diferente, veras que serás libre, además los que te quitaron a tu familia era unos desalmados"- Dijo Blu.

-"Pero tenían la misma ropa esa blanca de los de la jaula falsa"- Dijo Perla refiriéndose a la clínica de aves.

-"Bueno, tienes razón, pero los del santuario son buenos, ellos cuidan a las aves que se lastiman o fueron maltratadas"- Dijo Blu. –"Te prometo que serás libre de irte apenas nos quiten esta cadena, yo mismo te veré volar y disfrutar de tu libertad"- Dijo Blu.

-"Esta bien, pero si encontramos otra manera de liberarnos, será la de no ir con humanos"- Dijo Perla.

-"Bien, como le hacemos para bajar del árbol"- Pregunto Blu por la altura del árbol.

-"Cierto"- Dijo ella recordando que Blu no podía Volar. –"No se me ocurre nada"- Dijo ella.

-"Bien, creo que puedo bajar si me agarro fuerteeee"- Resbalo por la mojada corteza, llevándose con sorpresa a Perla.

-"Ahhhh"- Grito Perla al verse arrastrada por la imprudencia del otro. Ambos fueron resbalando por la corteza, el árbol era de unos tres metros de altura, pero fueron resbalando por la corteza del árbol y Blu callendo sobre un charco de lodo y hojas, dándole una amortiguada caída, Perla venía detrás de él, y ella callo sin previo aviso sobre el –"Auch, eso estuvo feo verdad Blu"- No hubo respuesta. –"Blu?"- Volvió a preguntar y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre él, se paro rápidamente –"Lo siento Blu, no te vi"- Dijo Perla.

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien"- Dijo Blu parándose y caminando y tambaleándose, estaba desorientado.

-"Je, no lo parece"- Dijo Perla acercándose. –"Ven, hay que seguir, no es bueno que nos quedamos en un solo lugar"- Dijo Perla tomándolo de un ala, llevándolo mientras se recuperaba un poco.

-"Bien, vamos"- Dijo Blu siguiéndola.

-"De dónde vienes Blu y porque viniste a Rio"- Dijo Perla.

-"Bueno…. Yo soy de Minessota, un pueblo muy muy lejano"- Dijo Blu.

-"Y que viniste a Rio desde tan lejos"- Pregunto Perla.

-"Yo… bueno… el doctor de aves tulio me trajo con mi dueña a pasar un rato en Rio"- Respondio Blu.

-"Ah, ya veo, entonces, es para distraerte un rato en este lugar, por tu problema de volar, verdad?"- Dijo Perla.

-"Bueno, en realidad… fue para conocerte. Je"- Dijo Blu un poco nervioso.

-"Aque te refieres"- Dijo ella caminando un poco más lento.

-"Es que…"- Rascándose la nuca -"lo que pasa, es que somos los últimos de nuestra especie. Y ellos querían que… impidiéramos que eso pasara"- Dijo Blu a un más nervioso.

-"Te refieres a que te mandaron a aparearte conmigo"- Dijo Perla deteniéndose –"Y luego te irias"- Dijo Perla-

-"Bueno, no, yo solo venia a conocerte"- Dijo Blu, sin darse cuenta que ella se había detenido y chocando levemente con ella.

-"No me mientas, venias a aparearte y luego te irías"- Dijo ella triste y molesta, ya antes había sucedido que solo la querían por su cuerpo, pero ella nunca les daba nada, pero en ocasiones le molestaba.

-"No, es enserio, no te miento, tulio convenció a Linda de traerme para conocerte, ya que desde hace unos meses no tengo a alguien con quien hablar y me entienda.

-"Si claro"- Dijo Perla secamente, Comenzando a caminar.

-"Es enserio, hace unos meses que no se nada de mi hermano, y bueno, lo extraño"- Dijo Blu un poco dolido por el recuerdo.

-"Lo siento por ti"- Dijo Perla.

-"si, pero no te preocupes, serás libre aquí en la selva, y yo volveré a mi hogar"- Dijo Blu, avanzando detrás de ella.

Caminaron platicando un poco de todo tipo de Temas, sin parar de caminar, se encontraron con algunas dificultades, pero lograron superarlas, como el hecho de tener que subir por algún montón de ramas, evitar las trampas de los contrabandistas y estar atentos para que los depredadores no los trataran de cazar. Paso el rato y a blu se percata de una cosa algo inusual en tierra.

-"Blu, que haces"- Dijo Perla al ver a Blu con una rama muy larga.

-"Ya lo veras"- Dijo Blu, tomando la rama con cuidado y arrojándola y viendo como una fuerte soga se elevaba de un latigazo. –"Una típica trampa de tierra"- Dijo Blu.

-"Wuaoh, como supiste de eso"- Pregunto ella sorprendida por la trampa que no tenía ni idea que se encontraba antes en ese lugar.

-"Es fácil, habían demasiadas hojas cubriendo la trampa, además estaba mal puesta, lo aprendí en un libro de campamento"- Dijo Blu.

-"Ya veo, bien, continuemos"- Dijo Perla comenzando a caminar.

-"Te sigo"- Dijo Blu siguiéndola. Se para en seco y detiene a Perla –"Creo que alguien nos asecha y nos observa"- Dijo un poco preocupado y con miedo.

-"Enserio"- dijo Perla. Algo se mueve entre los arbustos, y salen dos pequeños bebe tucán –"Cuidado, Blu, no te vallan a matar de la ternura"- Dijo Burlonamente, cargando a uno de los pequeños. Blu no pudo resistirse y cargo al otro pequeño. Estaba sonriendo, hasta que sintió que el pequeño le arrancaba plumas y comenzó a correr para quitarse de encima al pequeño, pero no podía, en segundos ambos fueron atacados por más pequeños, viéndose rodeados y apaleados por los pequeñines. -"auch, eso duele, dejen, no, basta"- Decía perla sin poder hacer nada.

-"ya, no no hagas eso, auch"- Gritaba Blu con desesperación de que le arrancaban las plumas fuertemente, -"Auch, basta"- Corría para poder quitárselo per nada, ambos guacamayos azules corrían en circulo para tratar de quitarse de encima a sus opresores pequeñitos, pero terminaron enredándose totalmente, cayendo al suelo bruscamente.

-"Que pasa, porque tanto alboroto"- Decía un tucán de una edad adulta. Se quedo sorprendido de ver a las dos aves azules encadenadas y amarradas tiradas en el suelo como un par de rehenes. –"Niños no hagan eso, ahora suéltenlos"- Decía el tucán adulto. Los pequeños parecían no tomarle importancia y seguían "jugando" con ellos, voltean a verlo y ven en contra de él. –"No, chicos a mi no, no"- Los pequeños se abalanzaron contra él haciéndole de todo tipo de travesuras.

Perla y Blu veían como aquellos pequeños le hacían travesuras, aprovecharon a desenredarse y se pusieron de pie. –"wuoh, valla que son traviesos, no?"- Decía ella sarcástica al ver que el tucán adulto no podía controlar a los pequeños.

-"ya niños, tranquilícense"- Quitándoselos de encima sin lastimarlos, se quitaba uno y se subía otro, era una batalla de nunca acabar, -"je, si son muy curiosos, son diecisiete y uno en camino, je y que hacen por esta parte de Rio Tortolos"- Quitándose a los niños de encima

Ambos guacamayos azules se sorprende de lo dicho y niegan, cada quien a su modo, Blu lo hace algo torpe mientras perla un poco más molesta. –"Claro tortolos, mi nombre es Rafael, que los trae por aquí?"- Pregunta curioso mientras batalla para quitarse a sus hijos .

-"Pues, tratamos de quitarnos estas cadenas"- Dice Blu señalando la cadena que los ataba. Rafael analiza la cadena por un momento y se le viene una idea a la cabeza –"Tienen suerte de conocer a Rafael, porque Rafael conoce a todo el mundo, podemos cortar esa cadena con mi amigo luis, el puede ayudarlos con eso"- Dice contento Rafael. –"chicos ya, o llamo a su madre"- al instante todos los pequeños salieron disparados en todas direcciones a ocultarse gritando no. –"je eso siempre funciona"- decía alegre. En eso una tucán hembra sale de los arbustos.

-"Hablarme para que?"- Decía la hembra tucán algo seria, a lo que Rafael se asusto un poco y se vio sorprendido, lo cual paso en unos segundos.

-"Lo que pasa es que estos tortolos *señalando a los guacamayos azules* necesitan ayuda y los llevare con Luis para que les quite esa cadena"- Dijo Rafael.

-"A mi no me mientes, tu lo que quieres es irte con tus amigos al carnaval"- Decía la Hembra algo molesta.

-ahh, el carnaval, el justo día que conocí a la ave más hermosa y coqueta llamada Eva *abrazándola y comenzando a entonar una canción para ella*"- Decía Rafael mientras entonaba una melodía rítmica y abrazando a su esposa, continuando con la tonada hasta el punto de dejarla a ella canta, a lo cual muchas aves salieron volando por la desafinada voz de ella al cantar.

-"Sabia que el amor era ciego"- Dijo algo dudoso Blu.

-"Y en este caso al parecer también sordo"- Dijo Perla, ambos guacamayos azules miran como ambos tucanes se besaban y se mostraron apenados y algo asqueados.

-"wuoh, está bien, ve con ellos, pero vuelve pronto"- Dijo Eva con una sonrisa. A lo que rápidamente Rafael tomo a los "tortolos" guacamayos azules y en un susurro casi inaudible se decía a el mismo que no creía que lo dejara ir así nada mas, camino y observo de manera rápida hacia atrás y vio a su esposa batallando contra sus hijos y camino más rápido.

* * *

**Bueno, quiero pedir disculpas por haberme tardado demasiado, nuestra computadora se rompe a cada rato y como teniamos el USB perdido no se nos venia nada a la cabeza, pero lo bueno esque no hace mucho lo encontramos de nuevo, y bueno aqui esta este corto cap, les tendre una sorpresa muy pronto, asi que preparense para un fic lleno de sangre, o al menos eso esperamos, xD, cuidense, hoy es 24 de septiembre de 2013.**

**krad: si si, no olviden los reviews, y ahora *con un soplete y acercandose al cpu* vamos a hacer chatarra jejej...**


End file.
